2 Sky High New York: The Return of Barrel (Another PewDiePie FanFic)
by Swedish-Chickadee
Summary: The second story in this series! The bros move into Pewdie and Cry's new apartment, thinking their time in New York will be great. But who's there to take it over, and seems to have a new thing to use a new method of getting what he wants...?
1. Immortal

*Pewdie's POV*

The bros didn't have anywhere to live, so Cry and I let them live with us. We didn't need any beds or anything because they were used to sleeping on the floor. One day, while we were all talking normally, when Mr. Chair nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "What was that about?," Mayo asked. Mr. Chair turned baby [name] so that his/her back was to us. "Anything different?," he said weakly.

We all gasped. Jutting out of [name]'s shoulder blades were two little feathery, white wings that had a [favorite color] tint to them. Piggeh, who was lying on the floor, sat right up. "Our baby's an angel?!," he exclaimed. "Th-that's amazing! But how?"

All at once, there were a few [favorite color] sparkles coming from the wings. They were so bright, I had to close my eyes. The minute I opened them, there was a young adult lying on the floor at Mr. Chair's feet. The wings were still there, but they were somewhat bigger.

"Meh. What I've been trying to say was I've always had wings, but they were just too small to see," he/she said, her voice kind of high pitched like Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len's. We were too shocked and amazed to answer him/her at first.

"[Name]?"

"Yeah?"

"...What's a watermelon?"

"Hmmm...I dunno."

Mr. Chair smiled. "He/She's still only a baby, sweetheart," he said. "I'm willing to teach you all the things you need to know, my son/daughter."

**A/N: You know, bros, if the he/she irritates you (because I know it irritates ****_me!_****), you can always copy and paste the chapters into a Word Document or whatever, and change it all to your gender, and put your name in the {Name} slot! That seems to work. And just so you know, {Name} techincally doesn't have to be you. It can be an OC you may have, as well. But that's just a suggestion! Tell me what you think of doing that idea!**


	2. Are You Blushing?

_*Pewdie's POV*_

By the end of that week, Mr. Chair had taught {Name} a lot of things. He/She knew who we all were, and what our names are, as well as our location. When Mr. Chair told him/her that Piggeh was his/her father as well, he/she was really confused, but Mr. Chair seemed too shy to explain. We also learned that {Name} had wings because he/she was immortal; he/she has no age.

During the week, I noticed something. Cry seemed to really like talking with {Name}. His eyes, however, would always wander around the room behind his mask. He could never make eye contact with {Name}. From the looks of it, Cry seemed like he was straining to stop himself from doing something. I didn't know what it was he didn't want to do, though.

One day, Cry and I were cleaning up around the bedroom we share while having a conversation. At one point, I said, "{Name} is a really nice guy/girl, huh?" Cry looked from me, to his sock drawer, from me, to the sock drawer. Finally, he nodded. And when he did, I saw him do it - he blushed.

I slowly went over to him, and peered at his face. The little poker face mask had two little pink spots on the cheeks. They seemed to turn redder when I looked at him. "Cry, are you...blushing?," I asked. Cry looked at me, and jumped like he was shocked, even though it looked really fake. "Um, no," he stuttered. "There's no reason to blush. Why would I be blushing? I-I'm so not blushing! You're so silly, Pewdie! I'm not blushing at all!" As he babbled away nervously, he backed out of the room.

He must've gone into the bathroom, because there was a loud slam coming from that direction. Then there was a ker-CHUNK as he locked the door behind him. Was Cry feeling alright? He never acted so...strange...over one little question like that!


	3. Shut Up, Cry

_*Cry's POV*_

I locked myself in the bathroom, went over to the toilet, shut the lid, and sat down. Removing my mask, I placed it in my lap, and buried my face in my hands. "Blushing? I'm not blushing! Why would I be blushing? There's no reason to blush," I scoffed to myself. Something inside of me, however, seemed to be yelling at me. I didn't know what it was, or what it was saying. After just listening for a minute, I heard my heart beat loudly, telling me something. Something rather shocking:

_You have a crush on {Name}, Cry._

I slapped with my thigh with my mask hard enough so that there was a sting running through my leg. "Shut up, Cry! You do not have a crush on {Name}! You're giving yourself weird ideas!," I shouted at myself.

_Just face it, Cry. You do like {Name}_

I sighed. "I guess it is true," I mumbled. "Just look at the signs, Cry. You can't make eye contact with him/her, and you blush at the mention of him/her. You like {Name}, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

That's when there was the clicking of the bathroom door being unlocked, and it slowly creaked opened. Quickly, I slid my mask back on so that the person wouldn't see my face. They stepped into the bathroom, and softly closed the behind them. I breathed out, seeing that it was only Mr. Chair.

"H-hey, Cry," he said softly. "You alright? I could kind of hear you yelling out in here from the living room, since it's so quiet around the apartment." I nodded, and could feel my face turn red again from behind my mask. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. "Thanks for asking M-Mr. Chair." Mr. Chair slowly began to approach me sitting on the toilet, and I eyed the oral thermometer in his hands.

"Your face is all red. Are you sure you're feeling okay?," Mr. Chair asked. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to throw up. I nodded again anyways. "Lemme just take your temperature," he said gently, as if he was a male nurse. "Just to be completely sure."

He knelt in front of me, and pushed my mask up so my mouth was exposed. Mr. Chair slipped the metal part of the thermometer into my mouth, and under my tongue, and waited for the shrill beep. Then he took it out of my mouth.

"99.7, you're running a slight temperature, Cry," Mr. Chair said. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" I felt like I was going to vomit any second. "L-listen, Mr. Chair; I've gotta tell you s-something," I said. "A-alright. Go ahead - I'm listening," Mr. Chair answered.

"Uh...I, um...found myself liking {Name}," I whispered. "I-it was just out of nowhere! I really just..."

I could handle my churning stomach any longer. I pushed my mask back up so that my mouth was exposed again, got off the toilet, opened the lid, and threw up violently. I held my stomach, and couldn't feel anything but my aching belly and burning hot face. Mr. Chaid gently rubbed my back as I got sick. "It's alright. You're probably just not feeling well," he whispered. Once I was done getting sick, I flushed the toilet, and closed my eyes. Dropping my head, I began to feel weightless, and unable to hold myself up. Before I knew it, I collapsed onto the cold bathroom tiles, and conked out.


	4. Not Feeling Well

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

Cry closed his eyes, and became deadweight. It made me assume he passed out. "You aren't really feeling too good, are you?," I whispered to him. Carefully, I picked him up (while struggling a little bit), and carried him to his bedroom.

Pewdie and Stephano were cleaning up around the room when I came in. "What's the matter wif Cry?," Stephano asked. "He's not feeling well," I answered placing the small man on his bed with a sigh of relief. Shaking out my arms, I covered Cry with the blankets, and patted his shoulder.

"Does he have a fever?," Pewdie asked. I nodded. "It's a low-grade fever, but he does have one," I said. Pewdie nodded. "Alright. Let's get something to cool him off," he said. He left the room and went to the kitchen for a minute. When he came back, he had two wet cloths on hand. He handed them to Stephano.

Stephano lifted up Cry's mask just a smidge, and placed on cloth on his forehead. Then he placed the second one over Cry's chest and neck. "Zere yeu are Cry," Stephano said. "Rest up, now. We need yeu to get better; no one likes seeing yeu sick."

Pewdie turned to me with a sigh. "What happened?," he asked. "You know...before he passed out and all?" I shrugged. "I really don't know," I said. "He got sick, but before that, he said something about liking {Name}."

Stephano nodded. "I zee," he said softly. "I sink Cry's been bitten by ze luff bug. I know ze symptoms." I cocked my head. "Oh? Is he going to get better?," I asked. Stephano nodded. "Of course he'll get better," he said. "Zere's a cure. It's a very simple cure, too."

Pewdie tugged gently on Stephano's sleeve. "What is it, Stephano?," he asked. Stephano placed a hand on Cry's cheek. "He just needs to talk it out wif someone. Jus to get ze fact he has a crush off his chest," he explained.


	5. Trust

_*Cry's POV*_

I woke up when it was strangely dark out, making me realize it was most likely the evening time. Something wet was on my forehead behind my mask, causing streams of water to run down my face, and take off the burning sensation. A second wet thing was laid over my throat and chest, causing the rest of my body to feel cooler.

I cracked my eyes opened to see Stephano sitting on the edge of the bed. He had two fingers pressed into my wrist pulse, and he seemed to be waiting for me to wake up. When he turned to see my eyes were opened, me smiled, and put my wrist down.

"Ahh, zere yeu are Cry," he whispered. "How are you feeling now?" I shook my head. "Still sick," I answered. "Ohh, I'm sorry," Stephano purred, preparing a medicine cup. "Would you like any medaceen?" I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Stephano fixed my pillow, then lifted me by my underarms so that I was sitting up. Then he gave me the medicine cup. "Now, I know it may not taste very pleasant," Stephano said, "but it will help to reduce yeur fever, and yeu won't have that bad of a bellyache." I nodded, and peered at what was in the cup. It was filled halfway with a thick, red fever syrup. I pushed my mask up so it was out of the way of my mouth, and tipped my head back. I tried my best to swallow the thick, cherry-flavored liquid without any of it touching my tongue. Once I got it all down, I gave the little cup back to Stephano, smacking my lips to try to get rid of the flavor.

"Zat's a good boy," he praised. "Ze seerup is going to help reduce zat nasty fever. Now, have a nice big sip of water." He handed me a glass of water, and I had a nice, long guzzle from it. "Thanks Stephano," I said. "I'm starting to feel better already." Stephano nodded. "Zat's good," he said. "No one likes seeing you sick."

There was a short silence as I finished my water. Then Stephano took my mask off, looked away, and felt my forehead. When he was done, he put my mask back on, and looked back towards me. "How come you got sick all of a sudden?," he asked. I shrugged. "I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I just...wasn't feeling too well...and I got a little stressed, and...before I knew it, I got sick, I guess."

Stephano placed a hand on my shoulder. "What got you so stressed?," he asked. "I can help yeu if yeu need ze help." I shuddered. "I-i-it's nothin' really..." I mumbled. Stephano placed a finger under my chin, and lifted it up. "It's alright, Cry," he whispered. "Yeu can tell me; I'm not going to make fun of yeu. I promise."

I sighed. "Alright," I whispered. I reached out and arm, and pushed Stephano's ear closer. "I got nervous because I found myself liking {Name}."

"And yeu were shy to admit it because yeu zought yeu would be made fun of?"

"Yeah."

Stephano stroked my arm. "Cry, zere's no need to be embarrassed about it," He reassured me. "I was a bit shy when I told Pewdie I luff him. But look at us now; it worked out well. So don't worry; it's normal to be shy or embarrassed at first. Just remind yeurzelf it's alright to have a crush on someone - even if its anozer guy."

I nodded. "I will," I said. "Thank Stephano." He held up a hand. "Yeu're welcome," he answered with a smile. "Yeu feeling better now?" I nodded again. "Much better," I said with a big yawn.

Stephano chuckled quietly. "Yeu look very sleepy, too," he said. "Do yeu just want some sleepies now?" "Yeah," I answered. Stephano patted my shoulder. "Alright. Let's get you comfortable again."

He fixed my pillow, then pulled me down by my waist so that I was lying down once again. "Gudenight now, Cry," Stephano whispered, stroking down my waist. "Have a good sleep." "Night night, Stephano," I whispered. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, Stephano got off the bed, and quietly left the room.


	6. Fresh Air

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Cry must've been feeling much better in morning, because he was up earlier than anyone else. He looked a lot better, too; the color returned to his pale cheeks, and the dark circles under his eyes were gone.

"How are you feeling today, Cry?," Gonzales asked, placing a hand on Cry's back. Cry looked up from the book he was reading. "So much better," he answered. "I just took my temperature, and it's back to normal." Stephano strolled over, and placed a hand on his forehead. "That it has, my friend," he said with a smile. "I knew yeu'd get better."

{Name} went to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. He/She brought it back over to Cry, and handed it to him. "Drink up, Cry," he/she said. "It'll make the headache go down." Cry unscrewed the cap, and had a sip.

When he had finished most of it, he put the cap back on, and gave {Name} a grin. "Thanks, {Name}," he said, blushing a little bit. He/She smiled. "You're welcome, Cry," {Name} said. Piggeh looked out the window of the apartment. "It's a nice day out," he said. "Why don't we go out for some fresh air? That'll help your headache go down, too." Mayo smirked. "Some fresh air for Cry's poor head," he joked. Piggeh smiled.

"Let me just wake up Mr. Chair, and we'll be good to go," he said. So after getting up Mr. Chair, we headed out onto the street. It really was a nice day; the sun was shining, and it was nice and warm out. Luckily, there was a nice, cooling breeze every few minutes to keep us going. Cry seemed to be taking in the nice clear, city air get to his head, and clear his mind.

We stopped at the fountain at the middle of the city. It was the same place the bros and I had reunited with each each other after I had gone home. We sat on the edge of the fountain, and sighed happily as little drops of water landed on our backs.

We were lazing around for only about ten minutes before someone across the street seemed to be looking at us. It was a man who looked awfully familiar, so I stared back. A few times, I squinted, just to see if I could tell exactly who it was. I couldn't though.

That's when he crossed the street, and came up to us. And he did look extremely familiar. He had shaggy black hair, and navy blue eyes that were very piercing and could probably see right through anyone. He wore a fur-line sweater, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Perched on top of his head were a pair or dark sunglasses. His expression was shady, but he seemed to be acting very harmless, which made me sketchy.

He stopped walking at the fountain, shifted his weight onto his left leg, and crossed his arms. "You're the BroArmy, now, aren't you?," he said kindly. I nodded. "Of course we are," I answered. The man got out of his tense position, and relaxed, a gently smile crossing his face. "Ah, yes, yes," he said. "I've been trying to catch up to you so I could tell you something. Something rather important."

He looked away for a second, took a few steps closer, and snapped his head back up. His friendly expression was completely erased, and replaced with a smirk...a very evil one.

"I'm back," he purred.


	7. I'm Back (WARNING!)

**A/N: If this chapter is miraculously missing one day, please don't be surprised. The thing Barrel chants in the middle of this chapter is the whole reason why the Amnesia series is on Swedish-Chickadee and not Owlie-Tweets. This is not connected to the email my mother knows about. So THANKS A LOT, BARREL! Hahaha!**

**Anyways, I sent the chant to ONE person, and I had no idea my mother's email is connected to mine. One night, she comes up to me, and holds the email in front of my face on her phone. And I was like "ohhhhh crap!" I didn't want her to find out about any of the other lemon-type stuff I've already written, but I really want to keep writing the Amnesia series. Sooo, I just made a new account, and moved all my Amnesia crap onto this account! Easy! So yesh. That is the story. Sorry for it being so long! Enjoy this chapter!**

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The man looked away for a second, took a few steps closer, and snapped his head back up. His friendly expression was completely erased, and replaced with a smirk...a very evil one.

"I'm back," he purred.

The bros and I looked at each other with confusion. "That's right," the man said, his smirk never fading. "It's me. Did ya miss me?"

Piggeh stood right up. "And who would you be?," Piggeh asked, his voice nice and strong. The man lowered his head, and placed a hand on his heart. "Cumhachtaí Claochlú," he muttered. He was whipped up into a storm of sparkles, just like the bros had when they transformed into their normal Amnesia forms. The man's clothes changed, and his shaggy hair was tied into a wispy little ponytail.

The man was actually Barrel.

We all gasped, and shot death glares at him. "What do you want?!," I retorted. Barrel caressed his own neck as if it were a precious cat. "Revenge," he snarled, padding closer to us. "I challenge you to a second battle. This time, I know I'm going to win. There's a precious, precious corse rushing through my veins." He stroked his wrists, and up his arms. It seemed as though he were trying to make us uncomfortable.

"W-w-well, y-you're n-not going to d-d-d-d-defeat the Br-BroArmy!," Mr. Chair pipped, his voice shaking as though there were an earthquake below him. Barrel started picking up his pace, still stroking himself, and beginning to lick his lips. Piggeh leaped in front of Mr. Chair, and began pushing him backwards. "Hun, we can taunt him later," Piggeh said quietly. "Right now, I think we just need to...RUN!"

Right on command, we all gave a little shout, and ran as fast as our shaking legs would carry us. And when we did, Barrel stopped stroking himself, and began to speed walk after us. His evil expression froze to his face, and he seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

_Bros, you'd better start to run_

_I'd like to have a little fun_

_You look like you're a tad bit shy_

_I'd like to know the reason why_

We crossed the street, and came to a halt at one of the office buildings. "What do we do now? Are we stuck?," Gonzales panicked. "We might lose him if we go in there," Cry pointed out. Quickly, Stephano threw opened the double doors, and everyone zipped in. We were safe for about thirty seconds before Barrel threw the doors opened, and busted in.

_I can catch you even if you think I cannot_

_Sit still - this'll only hurt quite a lot_

_Lie back, relax your mind_

_Your soft spot I'm going to find_

We frantically looked around for an escape. Mayo's eyes landed somewhere, and he pointed. "Stairs! Hurry!," he cried. We stampeded up the stairs, as Barrel continued to trail behind us, almost on our tails.

_Beginning to get you aroused_

_I want you to close your eyes now_

_Feel the rush through your veins_

_Calm down - start to enjoy that pain_

There were nearly 18 flights of stairs before we hit the top floor. Barrel wasn't at all tired...in fact, he was extremely close to catching up. "Oh god, are we trapped?," {Name} breathed nervously. Stephano pointed to a room at the very end of the hall. "No! Zat room! Quickly!," Stephano cried. We all made a mad dash to the room, but that didn't keep Barrel from stopping.

_I want to play a little game_

_Making you uncomfortable is my aim_

_I don't care if you are scarred_

_I can feel you begin to get hard_

_I could care less if you're a girl or a guy,_

_It's r***ing time!_

Barrel tried to throw open the doors to the room, but not before Stephano took out his sword, and shoved it in the handles. As Barrel kicked and body-slammed the door, trying to get in, Mayo scooted himself between Stephano's legs, and the door, and sat with his back to the door. Though Barrel didn't stop trying to get in, it made it harder for him to do so.

"Are we safe? Can we leave?," {Name} asked, his/her hands on his/her knees as he/she caught his/her breath. I shook my head. "Barrel could be out there for a while before he gives up on trying to get in," I said. Gonzales gave the door a kick, and there was a shout of pain from the other side of the door. "Besides, what's this battle he's talking about anyways?," he pointed out. "Think of all the surprise attacks he could pull on us. We'll need a base to be prepared."

Piggeh strolled over to the window, and stood on his tiptoes, and leaning forward a little while looking down at the street below us. "This is a perfect base. High up in the sky where we can see everything," he said.

Mr. Chair didn't say a word. He crunched up into a little ball in the corner, shivering and whimpering. I wouldn't blame him for being scared. What Barrel had said was very threatening. And...what did he say about r***ing time? Was that his new tactic...to getting what he wanted?


	8. Petrified

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

We were trapped in our new base for about six hours before there was the tapping of combat boots against tile in the halls. After a minute or so, it was completely quiet in the halls. "He's gone. He's finally gone," Pewdie breathed. Everyone sighed of relief, except me.

I was too busy cowering in my little corner. What did Barrel say about r***ing us? I was too scared to walk that stupid Barrel's path. I didn't want to go outside! Why should I? Knowing that Barrel was going to r**** us up to get what he wanted?

About five minutes after Barrel had left, I found myself crying. It was quiet crying at first, but the more I thought about Barrel's threats, the louder the crying. Piggeh must've heard, because he looked away from the window, and crawled over to me in the corner.

"Ohh, my dear," he whispered. "Why are you crying? Why the tears? Tell Piggeh." He lifted a finger to either one of my cheeks, and let the tears roll off. I sniffled. "Barrel scared me," I sobbed, clinging onto my sweetheart. Piggeh sighed, and held me in his arms. "Oh my poor Mr. Chair," he whispered. "Barrel got us all a little spooked. But there's no need to cry. He can't hurt us. I won't let that son of a barrel touch you at all, especially if it makes you uncomfortable."

I squeezed Piggeh harder, beginning to shiver. I didn't want to be touched by Barrel! He would hurt me! Piggeh sighed again. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Chair," he whispered. "Look at chu...you're just shaking. You're shaking, my honey. Don't shake...don't cry. The bros and I are right here, and we're going to protect you."

_*Piggeh's POV*_

My muscles tightened with anger as Mr. Chair told me he was afraid of Barrel. How dare he scare my baby! Doesn't he know that the poor thing gets frightened easily?! He scared the living wits out of Mr. Chair! He was most likely too scared to leave the corner...and probably even too scared to leave my arms if he was that frightened!

I leaned into my baby's ear. "Honey, remember that if we can defeat Barrel once," I whispered, "we can defeat him again. We can take whatever he throws at us, right?" Mr. Chair nods once, and kisses my cheek. I smile, and bury his face in my chest.

When the night fell upon us, everyone slept in the corner in case Barrel decided to pay us a visit while we were sleeping. Mr. Chair conked out right away; he buried his arm in my chest, and fell fast asleep. He was snoring, but it was very very gently, and barely audible. Everyone else fell asleep about twenty minutes later. I stayed up longer than everyone else; I just couldn't sleep.

{Name} and Cry were sleeping beside each other. In his sleep, Cry began to shiver because he was probably chilly. {Name} must've felt the movements of him quivering, because he/she unfolded one of his/her majestic wings, and wrapped it around Cry's body. Cry, eyes still closed, smiled blushed, and snuggled into the wing that surrounded him.

I smiled, and let my eyes roll closed. I don't know about my Mr. Chair honey, but I knew they had a crush on one another, and the day that they told each other would be awesome.


	9. Another Base?

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The next morning, everyone seemed to wake up around the same time. Mr. Chair stood up, and brushed himself off. "I feel brave enough to go outside today," he said. "Alright," I said. "Let's clean ourselves up, and go out for a walk."

So that's what we did. We washed up, had something to satisfy our stomachs, and headed out. It was another nice day, except there were a few fluffy, polka-dotted clouds in the sky. While we were walking, we came across an apartment building. The odd thing was it looked exactly like our base. Could it be...?

"Do we dare go in?," Piggeh asked the bros and I nervously. "It'd be a good idea to make sure nozing sketchy is going on," Stephano said. "Bros, stay behind Gonzales and I at all times." Mayo and I got directly behind Zaley and Stephy. Mr. Chair, shaking ever so slightly, linked an arm with Piggeh. {Name} seemed very nervous, so Cry reached over, and grabbed his/her hand. He/She looked at him, smiled, and blushed, wrapping a protective wing around Cry's shoulders. Then we cautiously padded through the doors of the building.

In there, we could see that the building was almost a replica of our base...only everything was reversed. At the back of the room downstairs, we could see Barrel sitting on...well...a barrel, shirtless. His eyes were closed, his shoulders were hunched over, his head was hanging, and he was snoring gently. He was fast asleep.

Gonzales picked up a rock that was lying on the floor by his foot. He chucked it at Barrel, and shouted "Yo wooden container! It's morning - wakey wakey!" Barrel snapped his head up, and fell off the barrel with a start.

Sitting up, he shot us a death glare. "Rule #1 of this world: Do not wake up a sleeping Barrel by chucking a rock at him. You damn bros woke me up early; it's..." he glanced up at the clock, and then back at us. "Nine o'clock in the morning. Wakey-wakey time is _solely_ at 10am or later. No earlier than that."

I rolled my eyes. "What is this place?," I demanded. Barrel sighed heavily, stood up, and cleared his throat. "It's my base," he pointed out, his voice wreaking of exhaustion and being woken up early. "Now please get _out_ of my base, and Gonzales, please quit looking at my bare chest; I can see you, and it's not that amazing that I sleep shirtless." Gonzales turned towards us, and whisper-shouted "I was not!"

Stephano slowly walked over to a closet at the other end of the room, and knocked on the door. Pressing his ear to it, he listened for something that may have been in there. "What's in here?," he asked. Barrel rolled his eyes. "Normally I'd rat ya out, but I'm far too tired. I'll just let you open it," Barrel slurred.

At that, Stephano snarled, and opened the door. All at once, we were face to face with an army of grunts. We all shouted in fear, as the two soldiers tried to reach for their swords. Since we were too scared, we all bolted out the door.

We ran down the street, but stopped at the crosswalk to catch our breaths. I wiped my sweaty forehead and coughed. "That was a close one," I panted. "At least they didn't follow us." Stephano coughed, and spit off to the side. "Alrighty zen!," Stephano said. "If we're in battle against zis whackjob, we'll need to be very careful. Apparently he packed bros in his suitcase when he came here.

Gonzales cracked his knuckles. "And we'll probably have to train our reflexes, especially those of you bros who don't have weapons. Those monsters are very dangerous, as we all know," he added.

Everyone, except Mr. Chair, nodded. Mr. Chair, however, collapsed onto the ground. "I don't wanna fight the monsters!," he sobbed. Piggeh picked him up. "I know you don't, honey," he whispered. "But we're going to train hard, right? We'll get nice and strong so we can fight the monsters."

Piggeh carried Mr. Chair as we all walked home so we could begin our training. Barrel was going down!

_*Barrel's POV*_

Once the bros left my base, I went over to the grunt closet. "Calm down; they're gone guys!," I shouted over the angry snarling. Then I closed the door and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

I went back to my barrel, and climbed on top of it. "This battle won't be hard," I muttered. "I know just what I'm doing." Smirking to myself, and chuckling evilly, I dropped my head, and closed my eyes again. It was too early in the morning for thinking, and I was very sleepy. I would do all the planning I needed to do when I woke up.


	10. Captured

_*Gonzales's POV*_

For nearly the entire rest of the morning and the afternoon, the bros and I trained. Everyone seemed to have strong punches and kicks. Pale little Mr. Chair was having trouble, but Stephano and I helped him. Once he got the hang of it, he was afraid to hurt one of us with a punch in the abs.

That evening, we decided Barrel got his beauty sleep. "Let's head over to his base," Pewdie suggested. So that's what we did. When we got there, we could see that the windows weren't exactly dark, but weren't light either. So, we assumed he was home.

We got into our safe huddle, and Stephano and I pushed opened the door. For some reason, Barrel wasn't there to greet us with some smart remark. "Is he really home?," {Name} asked. "Do you think it might be a trap?" Stephano shrugged. "It's possible," he pointed out. "Stay in position; I don't want any of yeu to get hurt."

Piggeh glanced up at the clock. "Well, it's 9:30pm," he snickered. "Do you think it's beddy-bye for Barrel?" Mr. Chair buried his face in Piggeh's shoulder, and giggled his little, squeaky giggle.

That's when there was an unexpected red light that replaced the dim light, and at least fifteen bros and a storm of mist filled up the room. "Quickly!," Stephano shouted. "Search for ze exit!" The two of us pulled out our swords, and swung at the surrounding monsters.

My reflexes were good, as I fended off quite a few bros. I was about to take a wallop at another one when I either tripped or got bonked on the head by a bro. Either way, I fell flat on my back, and was sucked into a trance. My vision around me blurred, and I couldn't stand up no matter how much I wanted to.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

We were all scrambling around the room, smashing into walls, bros, and each other in search of the exit. At one point, I could hear someone scream something...it was Piggeh! "Bros! Over here! As fast as you can!," he hollered over the growling and yelling.

The rest of the bros and I dashed over to him, and pushed the door opened, and bolted out of Barrel's base. We knew we were safe when we saw the starry night sky lingering above us.

Even though we made it out, we sprinted back to our own base without any hesitations. Once we had made it there, we shoved Stephano's sword in the handles of the door for precautionary measures. Then we collapsed down, panting and coughing.

"Is everyone here?," Stephano asked.

"Everyone say their name," I said. "Pewdie's here."

"Stephano's here."

"Piggeeehhh..."

"M-M-Mr. Ch-Ch-Ch-Chair-rrr..."

"{Name}'s here."

"Cry's here."

"So is Mayo."

That was everyone! Hang on...

"Umm, guys," I breathed weakly. "Where's Gonzales?"


	11. Imprisoned

_*Gonzales's POV*_

There were three loud claps, six snaps, and numerous tongue-clicks.

"Back to the closet guys! You did your job!"

The red lights went dim, the mist subsided, all the monsters went away, and I fell out of my trance. When my vision went into focus, I found myself lying flat on my back, and staring straight up at Barrel. He was standing above me, with a leg on either side of my body.

"Hello there, Gonzales," the slick man purred. "Or shall I say...my prisoner?" I slowly sat up, "Wait, woah! Prisoner?," I blurted out. "Where the hell am I?"

Barrel laughed evilly, clicking the heels of his combat boots against the floor. "Yep! Prisoner," he said, his voice sliding out of his throat like a slimy snake. He grabbed my arm, and slid me out from underneath his legs. "Get up. **Now**." Barrel yanked on my arm.

Afraid of getting hurt, I quickly stood up. Barrel's nails were digging into my forearm, and the friction got worse when he pinned my other arm behind my back, and dug his nails into my arm. "Now walk! Up the stairs!," he barked. Something in my head yelled at me, telling me not to do what he said. But another voice was hypnotized, and told me I had to. And that voice seemed to have the louder voice. So I moved my feet, and climbed up the stairs.

There were quite a few flights Barrel wanted me to climb. He was yakking away about nothing as he trailed behind me. It was mostly things like "I knew I would catch at least one of you bros with that security system." The one reason he stopped mumbling to himself was to bark "CLIMB THE NEXT FLIGHT!" at me.

Once we made it to a room after about ten flights of stairs, Barrel held onto both my arms with one hand, and dug through his pockets with the other hand. He pulled out a key, and unlocked the door to the room. "It's time to meet your fate, Gonzales," Barrel snickered. I started shivering. What fate?


	12. Abused (Caution!)

**A/N: I know, I know. I put this here months after I upload the chapter. Why not just do it while you upload, right? :/ Mainly because I just thought of this now, but whatever XD**

**So anyways, I do know that Barrel threatens to "rape" Gonzales. In this chapter, he does not actually force Gonzales to have sex with him. Basically, all Barrel does is strap Zaley down to an examination table and dry hump his butt _ SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!_**

**But either way, if you don't want to read this chapter, and you just want to skip it, that is okay with me. I do not care if you don't read it. But if you do read it, that's great! If you continue to read, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well! R&R!**

_*Gonzales's POV*_

Barrel opened the door to the room, and threw me in. Only instead of leaving, he came in with me. "Hope you know you're not moving around freely like that for too long," he remarked, grabbing onto my arms again.

He brought me over to a bed that looked like on commonly found in a doctor's office. Barrel laid me down back-up on it, and strapped me down. "Release me!," I cried. Barrel snickered. "I'm never releasing you," he sneered. He strolled over to a counter on the other side of the room. Feeling very scared, I focused my vision on his combat boots tapping against the tiles, and watching the lights in the room make them shine.

Barrel examined two boxes, scratching his chin. "Y'know, Gonzales," he mumbled. "I'd use my normal white gloves, but I heard from one of my barrels that blue makes others uncomfortable." He took off his combat gloves, and snapped on a pair of blue, latex gloves. Then he looked back at me. "You obviously don't remember my chant," he purred.

"No! Nononono I don't!," I lied, because I remembered it crystal-clear. "Well, since you seem to have short-term memory loss," he snickered, "Let's just say I may r*** you. The bros won't know. You can't be saved." Barrel spanked me. "NO!," I screeched. "I don't wanna be r***d! Please don't r*** me!" Barrel let the smuggest of all smiles spread across his face.

"Looks like you haven't a choice," he sneered. "Don't worry; I'm doing it nice and gently. Nice and easy on ya." He climbed on top of me, and positioned himself so that his area was rested on my backside. "Relax, relax," Barrel snickered. "This won't hurt a bit." He slowly moved himself back and forth on my butt.

"No!" I cried, the wind knocked out of me. "Knock it off! I'm uncomfortable!" While still moving himself back and forth, Barrel threw his head back, and cackled. Smiling evilly, he purred his chant.

_Bros, you'd better start to run_

_I'd like to have a little fun_

_You look like you're a tad bit shy_

_I'd like to know the reason why_

_I can catch you even if you think I cannot_

_Sit still - this'll only hurt quite a lot_

_Lie back, relax your mind_

_Your soft spot I'm going to find_

_Beginning to get you aroused_

_I want you to close your eyes now_

_Feel the rush through your veins_

_Calm down - start to enjoy that pain_

_I want to play a little game_

_Making you uncomfortable is my aim_

_I don't care if you are scarred_

_I can feel you begin to get hard_

_I could care less if you're a girl or a guy,_

_It's r***ing time!_

A tear ran down my cheek that was red from embarrassment. "Please stop," I whispered hopelessly. "I don't want to stop," Barrel hissed pervishly. "It feels too nice to stop. In fact, it looks like your back wants to meet my tongue."

I screeched as Barrel rolled up the back of my tunic. With a crapload of saliva, Barrel ran his tongue up and down my sweaty back. In a matter of seconds, I was screaming and crying out loud. I was screaming so loud, I'm quite surprised my lungs didn't pop.

Barrel smirked. "Shhh...shhh, no screaming," he hissed. "No screaming allowed while Papa r***s you." He reached around me, and slipped a gloved finger into my mouth. The sobbing got worse as he felt around; he ran his finger over and under my tongue, gums, and the insides of my cheeks.

All at once, something began to pool at my crotch. I wasn't sure if it was urine or something else. I still don't know what it was, and I have no interest in knowing to this day.

Barrel was r**ing me for an entire half hour, enjoying himself, and snickering. When he finally got off me, and I felt much more comfortable. He unchained me, and turned me over. But before I could escape, he chained me back down. "You're lucky we were dressed," Barrel sneered with an evil smirk. "'Cause next time, we're not gonna be."

He threw out his latex gloves, and put his combat gloves back on. Then he turned on his heel, locked the door, and left the room, leaving me to sob my eyes out.


	13. Going Back

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

Everyone was quaking, and acting extremely nervous in some way. I was pacing the room, and had been for the past twenty minutes. Well, I was pacing until Piggeh tripped me. "Honey, stop pacing," he said through the fingernails in his mouth. "You're going to put grooves in the floor." I reached over, and slapped the fingers out of his mouth. "Only if you stop chewing your nails, sweetheart," I answered, hugging Piggeh around the neck.

Mayo was sprawled out on the floor, and looked just about ready to have a seizure. "What are we going to do?," he whispered to the ceiling more than to us. "I'm so worried about Gonzales." Cry crawled over to him, collapsing a couple times on his shaking legs.

"Just relax, Mayo," Cry whispered, his dreamy voice enough to make me tingle. "Your body is twitching, and that's not good for it while you're still young. " Mayo closed his eyes, and breathed out a few times.

{Name} was hanging himself/herself upside down on a chair. "Do you think there's still time to save Gonzales?," he/she asked quietly. Stephano sighed, and clutched his aching belly. "Of course zere is," Stephano said. "We'll have to move quickly, zough." Usually he would give out a plan, but I doubt he was able to think. He was nervous and very worried about his twin brother.

Pewdie, who was laying of the floor, sat up, and placed a hand on Stephano's shoulder. "Here, why don't we go rescue him now?," he suggested. "Barrel probably think we've been scared away, so why not go when he least expects it?"

{Name} fluttered his/her wings, and slid off the couch. "That's not a bad idea," he/she said. "Are you guys in?" The rest of us nodded. "Okay then! Let's go!," Piggeh said. So we got up, and raced back to Barrel's base.

Once we got there, we didn't take any precautions, and went right in. No Gonzales or Barrel. "Where do yeu sink zey went?," Stephano asked. We all were quiet as our eyes wandered the room. Suddenly mine landed on a possible location. "Stairs!," I exclaimed. Right after, there was a scream...and it sounded like it was from Gonzales.

"What's going on up there?," Piggeh asked. "I don't know, but we'd better hurry!," Mayo said. So we hurriedly made our way up the staircase.

My legs were shaking as I climbed the stairs. I didn't know that the shoelaces to my loafers were untied either. I could barely hold myself up as I ran up the stairs, and ended up tripping over my shoelace. Losing my balance, I tripped over my other foot, and slid down the stairs .

There may have been a few bruises here and there, but the most unbearable pain was in

my ankle. Everyone turned around, and ran down the stairs after me. Stephano knelt down beside me, and Piggeh knelt on the other side. Everyone surrounded me for protection in case Barrel unexpectedly came downstairs.

"Where does it hurt, Mr. Chair?," Stephano asked. "M-my a-ankle," I sobbed. "Alright, alright," Stephano whispered. "Relax, relax. I'm going to have a queek look."

He rolled up the pant cuff covering my ankle, and took off my shoe and sock. Stephy inspected my ankle, bending it in certain directions. It felt sore, and I didn't like it when he moved it. "Looks to me like yeu've sprained it, Mr. Chair," Stephano said. "Yeu'll need to keep off of it for a few days."

Pewdie picked me up off the floor, and began to stand up. "B-but we need to save

Gonzales!," I cried. "We can't stop!" Pewdie stroked my head. "No, not now. Gonzales will be fine," he reassured me. "That wasn't the best plan ever. We need to think of another one while your ankle heals. Besides, it'll be much easier to find Gonzales in the daylight. Right now, you need to rest."

The bros left Barrel's base, and carried me back to our base, where my ankle would heal. I just hoped Gonzales would be able to hang on while we thought of how we could save him from Barrel.


	14. Turned

_*Gonzales's POV*_

I was lying on the examination bed for at least two hours, crying. The bros weren't coming for some reason. How much longer was I going to be stuck in a room where Barrel could easily come back and...do who knows what...to me?

_The feeling every, it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

With every passing minute, I found myself hating the bros. Where were they? Why weren't they coming? Did they care that I was missing? I bet they didn't. I was stuck with Barrel. I wanted to stay with him. I could tell if I just did what he wanted, he would maybe be nice...

I was beginning to think it wouldn't really hurt to join the BarrelArmy.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I..._

_do this?_

Something began to run down my leg. I sighed, as I knew what it was; it was urine - I was peeing myself. Well, why wouldn't I? I was leaving the BroArmy, that sheltered me. But they didn't care about me anymore. And they weren't my first choice of Army, either.

That's when Barrel bashed through the doors. He padded towards me, purposely making his combat boots click against the tiles. "How's my little prisoner?," he purred. I took a deep breath, sniffled, and put on my "strong face." "I'm not your prisoner anymore," I said firmly, my voice shaking only a little. "I'm joining the BarrelArmy."

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

Barrel smiled. It wasn't a smug smile or a smirk; it was a sweet smile that suited him much better. "That's a good boy," he said softly. "You'll be much better off with us." Barrel unchained me, and helped me sit up.

_It feels like everything stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I_

_Can't pull away_

Then he cocked his head, and looked at my pants. "Ohh, you poor thing," he whispered. "You've dirtied your pants. Would you like me to clean them for you?" I gasped quietly so Barrel wouldn't hear. He didn't make fun of me for peeing my pants! And he had offered to clean me up? I could trust him...

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I..._

_do this?_

I nodded. Barrel smiled, and gave me a towel. He wrapped it around my waist, and I gave him my pants and boxers. He had a look at the stains. "Ahh, just a few simple urine stains," he said. "Easy to clean. Have a seat."

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

I strolled over to a couch at one end of the room, and sat down. Barrel put my pants and boxers in a tub of soap and warm water. He gave it a gentle scrub, and took it out. He squeezes out the excess water, and placed it on a windowsill to dry.

"There. Good as new," he said. "I told you it'd be easy to clean." He chuckled softly, and sat on a couch beside the one I was sitting in. I shifted uncomfortably to the right. Barrel must've noticed, because he said, "It's alright. I'm keeping my distance." I relaxed.

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

Neither Barrel nor I said a word for a good five minutes. Finally, Barrel had spoken up. "Look, Gonzales," he said softly. "I'm very, very sorry about what I just did to you. There's no excuse for it at all. I'm sure you're very uncomfortable, but I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry about it."

_So many thoughts_

_That I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Everytime I do I feel dead_

I shook my head. "It's alright, Barrel," I said. "Just don't do that again. It scared me and I didn't like it." Barrel nodded softly, and picked up a coffee mug. "Don't worry - I won't. We're teammates now, right?" He paused to take a sip of the steamingly warm coffee in the mug. "And since we are teammates...is there anything about the BroArmy you want to vent to me about? If there is, I'm here to listen."

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

I took a deep breath. "Well...they probably knew I was missing...and they would've at least tried to save me. There wasn't even a knock on the door." Barrel nodded gently. "And is that why you were crying?," he asked quietly, taking another sip of his coffee. "Yeah," I answered. "Are there any other tears to let out? I'm not going to insult you. I'm here for trust and comfort." My watery eyes filled up all the way, and I blinked. It allowed tears to drizzle down my half-dried cheeks.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

Barrel smiled sadly, and put his mug down. He held out his arms to me. I collapsed to my knees in front of him, and fell into his arms, crying and crying. Barrel's arms felt like a shelter - they were safe and warm, and held me close to his chest. His heart pounding inside of his chest whispered that everything would be okay. His breath was a calming breeze that grazed the stop of my head, and had the thick scent of coffee upon it.

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

Barrel gently stroked my back, whispering softly to me. "Don't cry. Don't cry, I'm right here for you. It'll all be okay."

And I knew that everything would be alright.


	15. You Make Me Feel Safe

_*Mayo's POV*_

The next morning, Mr. Chair woke up, crying because his ankle hurt. "Ohhh Piggeh sweetheart! I can take it!," he sobbed. Piggeh sat up, and held Mr. Chair's hand. "Oh no, honey," he whispered. "It's probably swelling so it can get better."

Stephano came over, and took off Mr. Chair's loafer and sock. Piggeh was right about the ankle swelling; it was a mess of black and blue. It looked really painful, like it hurt to touch. {Name} came over to him with two, nice cold ice packs. "Th-thank you, my son/daughter," Mr. Chair squeaked, wiping his eyes. Stephano smiled. "Sank yeu, {Name}," he said. "Yeur daddy will be fine. He just need to have his foot nice and elevated, and on somezing cold."

Piggeh got a pillow off of the couch in the corner of the room, and placed Mr. Chair's ankle on it. Stephano took {Name}'s ice packs, and wrapped Mr. Chair's ankle with it. "Now, relax, Mr. Chair," Piggeh whispered. "It's rest that'll make it all better, honey." He leaned over, and gave Mr. Chair a peck on the lips.

As that was going on, I stored myself on the other side of the room. The only people awake were Mr. Chair, Piggeh, Stephano, {Name}, and myself. Pewdie and Cry were still asleep, and it was kind of quiet since it was early in the morning - only 8:00am.

I was sitting there, thinking a lot about Gonzales. _Why did he scream? Did Barrel hurt him? Will he be alright? I'm sure he can't stand being locked up with that stupid Barrel._

"I think I should go save him," I said out loud. I had no idea I did until I also said "You guys should stay here with Mr. Chair and make sure he gets better. I'll go." Mr. Chair started to sit up. "A-are you sure, Mayo? I-I can go with you," he said. "I-I'm sure th-there's something we can use t-to make crutches."

I gently pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit back down. "No, no. It's alright, my cousin," I reassured him. "You need to keep that ankle up and wrapped in that ice. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Stephano jumped with a start as Pewdie snored a little, and rolled onto his stomach, then his side, pushing Cry out of his sleeping spot. Stephy smiled, and giggled a little at his boyfriend. "Alright, Mayo. Yeu can go out," he said. "But if yeu have any troubles at all, or yeu are chased, yeu come right back here, okay?" I nodded. "I will," I said before turning and heading out the door.

It was a cloudy day. I walked the streets, looking at my surroundings. Luckily, Barrel would most likely still be asleep. I told myself that I would have time to save Gonzales while Barrel was asleep.

Once I got to Barrel's base, I took a deep breath, and pushed the door opened. Unluckily, Barrel was standing there at the bottom of the stairs, sipping from a Dr. Pepper can. He was shirtless, and had dark circles under his eyes. "Ahh, good morning there, Mayo," he hissed pervishly. His voice was somewhat nasally as if he had recently woken up. "What brings you here?"

"Where is Gonzales?," I demanded.

"Oh, here for your friend, I see?," Barrel said simply, crushing his Dr. Pepper can in his fist, and threw it out. "I get it. Stand over there by there staircase, and I'll happily unhand him." For some strange reason, I believed Barrel, so I did what he said, and turned my back to the staircase.

For a few minutes, Barrel went upstairs. I assumed he was coming back down the stairs when I heard the clicking of combat boots on the stairs. I expected Gonzales to pick me up, and cradle me in his arms, hugging me, and telling me he missed me.

Instead there was something cold and metal tightly clamped around my wrists, and an arm thrown around my neck. Someone's sweaty, bare chest was pressed up against my back.

"I'll gag you," Barrel purred into my ear.

"W-why?," I asked, my voice shaking.

"You fell into my trap. My sweet, sweet trap, my little one," he said.

"Wh-what trap?," I squeaked.

Barrel's grip on my throat tightened. "With every idiotic question you ask like that, I'll squeeze tighter," he growled.

"Stop Barrel. You're scaring me," I gasped, starting to cry.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Don't cry, my little one," Barrel whispered. "I don't mean to scare ya. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you where Gonzales is."

"Alright," I sobbed.

"Gonzales...is on the BarrelArmy," Barrel purred. "If you want to see him again, you're more than welcome to join."

All of a sudden, I was fighting a random urge to throw my arms around Barrel's waist, and give him a hug. My heart was beating, telling Barrel how much I loved him. It felt like he had been my best friend for a very long time.

"I love you, Barrel," I whispered. "I love you so much. May I please join the BarrelArmy?" Barrel smiled sweetly, but sadly. "Of course, little one," he whispered, letting go of my neck, and un-handcuffing me. "Now, give Barrel a hug. I love you too, Mayo."

We threw our arms around one another's waists, and squeezed tightly. I felt very safe in Barrel's arms. They're muscled - very muscled - and they feel even warmer when they're bare. It made me feel like I was in a safe bubble as they pressed me into his chest. If I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I could hear his gentle heartbeat.

"I love you," I sobbed. "I really love you. You make me feel safe." Barrel stroked my back. "It's alright, my little one. Don't cry," he whispered. "I"m right here. Barrel's gonna take good care of you. Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be alright. No need to be sad. I've gotcha, little one."

And I believed him with all my heart.


	16. A Changing Heart

_*Barrel's POV*_

As I stroked Mayo's back, and let him know everything would be okay, I could feel a strange sensation deep within my chest. It was as though my heart was changing...from bad to good...from barrel to bro...

I closed my eyes, and listened carefully to my beating heart. It was telling me I had to continue on with the BarrelArmy. Who else would be their emperor? And the BarrelArmy was where I belonged...my name ain't Barrel for nothing! But at the same exact time, I didn't care. I wanted...no..._needed_ to change my ways and become a bro. All of my emotions, the good and bad, rested on my heart, causing my chest to ache.

Mayo peered up at me. "Barrel are you alright?," he asked sweetly. I breathed out. "Yeah," I sighed. "Just ain't feelin' too good." Mayo lead me by the shoulders over to a chair, and sat me down. Gently, he felt my forehead, then my cheeks. "Well, you do feel slightly warm," he said, glancing up at the clock. "Why don't you rest a little bit? It's only 8:30am, and that's very early for you. Sleep just a little bit more, and wake up in a little while." I nodded.

Mayo went upstairs to reunite with Gonzales, who was reading a book when I woke up. I closed my eyes, and dropped my head, letting my shoulders roll forward, and my spine bend into a slouch. I fell asleep, thinking about what it would be like to be...not a barrel.


	17. Gone

_*Your POV*_

It's been a day since Mayo left, and you and everyone else are worried. Daddy sits up. "What if Barrel's set some kind of trap and they got stuck?," he asks, his voice shaking. "I sink we should go look for zem," Stephano said. "We don't need a plan; we just need to know where zey are."

"I agree with you, Stephano," Pewdie said. "They could be anywhere by now. We'll go out together, and {Name} will come with us." You nod. "Sure! I can come with you," you say. Daddy tries to get out of his chair again. "Can I come?," he asks. "I'm really worried about my cousin, and my ankle feels better." Stephano pushes on his shoulders to make him sit. "Ah, ah! Lemme check it first," he says.

Daddy lets Stephano have a look at his ankle. He doesn't seem to mind when Stephano pokes at it a little, and winces only a little when Stephano pushes down hard. "Everyzing feels alright," he says "Now zlowly ztand on it."

Daddy carefully stands up, and put weight on the foot.

"Good, good," Stephano whispers. "Jus take a few zteps forward."

Daddy tries to take a large step, but stumbles over his foot.

"Baby zteps, baby zteps."

Daddy walks a little slower, and makes his steps smaller.

"How do yeu feel?"

"Fine."

"Alright zen," Stephano says. "Yeu can come wif us. Jus be very, very careful."

Pewdie turns to Cry. "Cry, are you coming?," he asks the small man, who is sitting there on a chair, slurping some coffee. "No thanks," he says. "I'll stay behind and guard. Besides, I should probably be here when Piggeh wakes up from his nap." Cry motions to the half-man, half-pig who is fast asleep on the couch, his mouth wide open as he snores loudly, and drool leaks everywhere.

Stephano nods. "Alright," he says. "Let's go zen." At that, you, Pewdie, Daddy, and Mr. Chair head out onto the streets. Once you're outside, you all scan your surroundings quickly. "Alright, let's explore this plaza, and meet back here in twenty," Pewdie says. Everyone nods, and heads off. "If you're not there, we'll assume you're lost, or Barrel kidnapped you, and we'll all come looking." Everyone nods, and heads off.

You walk along the streets for about five minutes, when you see two people clustered on the streets. After squinting for a little, you know who they are; it's Gonzales and Mayo! Feeling very excited, you begin to run over. But then, you see that they have an arm around each other. They both have their arm around someone else, but you don't know who it is. Pewds. Stephy, and Daddy are out looking, and Piggeh and Cry are at home. Who could that other person possibly be?

You creep around the group slowly and quietly so that they won't hear you. And when you do, your eyes land on the third person. And once they do, you gasp out loud.

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

Pewds, Stephano and I met at the center plaza to see {Name} glaring at a group of three people. We all got the message, and ran over. "What's the matter, {Name}?," U asked. It wouldn'tve made a difference if I didn't, though, because all we had to do was follow his/her gaze.

And we all gasped too.

Gonzales and Mayo...

...had teamed up...

...with Barrel.

When they heard our gasps, Barrel looked up. "Ahh, hello there bros," he smirked. "I got myself a few new teammates. Do they look familiar?" Gonzales and Mayo both looked up, and smirked these nasty smirks.

I didn't know what I was feeling. I could feel depression and extreme outrageousness. Mayo, my only little cousin, had joined the BarrelArmy. He was always my favorite family member, and I'd always spend my time with him. When we needed help with anything, we would always go to each other. For my cousin to join the BarrelArmy was like a black hole opening under me, and sucking me in.

With the sensations of complete sadness and anger swirling inside of me, I began to cry. Without a word, I turned my back on Mayo, and ran away.

_*Stephano's POV*_

I had no frigging clue what to say. It was unimaginable, Gonzales on the BarrelArmy. He was my twin brother; we spent our whole lives together. We were born at the same exact time, we trained for battle together, and...

...Gonzales and I were always there for each other. If I ever had a nightmare, and woke up screaming and crying, Gonzales would be there to calm me down, and let me know everything would be alright. When Gonzales fell and scraped his, I'd be the one to wipe his tears, and plant a gentle kiss on the boo-boo. My twin had betrayed me.

I glared at Gonzales's sickening smirk, and let my eyes water up. "Yeu...monster," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek. "Yeu monster!" Beginning to break out into sobs, I spun on my heel, and ran off to find Mr. Chair.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I could barely believe it. Two of my bros were gone. I had held them close to me, and took good care of them, and they go out and betray the BroArmy and I. No real bro would ever do such a devious thing.

"S...son of a barrel," I whispered before {Name} and I turned our backs on Mayo, Gonzales, and Barrel. Then we ran down the streets, calling out Stephano and Mr. Chair's names.


	18. Can't Believe It

_*Cry's POV*_

"Herbal? Herbal's good. Although I prefer the teas with fruits, you know what I mean?"

"Ah, I do, friend. The kind with the strawberries is really sweet, and..."

Piggeh and I were sitting on the couch, talking about various kinds of teas, coffees, and berries, when the door opened. Pewdie and {Name} were standing there with a very glum Stephano and Mr. Chair between them. The minute the door was opened, the two of them raced to their own little corner, and curled up.

"What happened?," Piggeh asked. "Can the four of us have a talk?," Pewdie sighed. "Of course, Pewds," I answered.

Pewds and {Name} sat in between Piggeh and I. Pewdie sighed once again. "Well, we found Gonzales and Mayo," he said, "but they're not here because they don't want any part of us." Piggeh gasped softly. "Does that mean what I think it means?," he asked weakly. Pewdie nodded sadly.

"They've gone and betrayed us. They're with Barrel now," he said. My breath was taken straight from my lungs. But I had just met them, and from what I experienced, they seemed like absolutely loyal bros. "I...I can't believe it," I whispered. "I can barely believe this! Damnitdamnitdamnit!" I forced a laugh out of my throat as I said it.

The indoor air was getting to me; I needed the fresh, outdoor air. So I left the room, and went outside to go sit on the roof.


	19. Turned Upside-Down

**A/N: Alright! So there is a part in here where there is a male part and a female part. If you/your OC is a boy, read that, or past it into a document and read it or whatever. If you're a girl...well...do the opposite, obviously! Let me know how that works for you!**

_*Your POV*_

Daddy and Stephano haven't moved from their little corners, and it's been three straight hours. Neither of them have said a single word to anyone. Piggeh and Pewdie keep trying to ask if they're alright, but neither of them answer.

Cry's been out on the roof for quite a while. Is he alright?, you ask yourself. Feeling worried for him, you head out on the roof to check on him.

_*Cry's POV*_

Watching the sunset was beautiful. The sky was a gorgeous shade of tangerine that slowly faded to pink, then light purple. It was calming, and that was a start. When the world is turned upside-down, there isn't much that can calm you, I have to admit.

Just then, the door leading back to the apartment opened, and {Name} had walked over to me. "Hey, Cry," he/she said gently. I smiled. "Hi," I answered.

"Mind if I sit?," he/she asked, pointing to the spot next to where I was sitting, and his/her pig ears perked up hopefully.

"Go ahead - I don't mind at all," I said. He/She grinned, and sat down beside me.

"So," {Name} said gently. "Are you alright? You've been up here for quite a while." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "It's just...I can't believe it. Why would Gonzales and Mayo do such a devilish thing? They seemed too loyal to do that to the bros."

{Name} nodded in agreement. "I know. They really were nice. I haven't a clue why they'd do something as mean as betray us," he/she said. "Stephano and Mr. Chair are really upset, too."

I sighed. After I did, there was an awkward silence that lasted for about a minute or so. "'Congratulations on the birth of your child, you two,'" I quoted to break the silence. {Name} looked up at me with confusion. "Huh?," he/she said.

"That's what Gonzales told Mr. Chair and Piggeh when you were born," I explained. "Pewdie told me. Zaley loved you. Before you grew up, we were in the apartment one night. You couldn't sleep at all. Gonzales sat in a rocking chair, and sang you a lullaby. You loved his singing voice. You fell fast asleep, and snuggled right into him."

{Name} looked down at his/her lap. "Wow," he/she whispered before falling completely silent. When he/she finally looked up at me, his/her eyes got wide with interest. "How come I have two fathers, Cry?," he/she asked. "A lot of the other mortal kids have a mother and father. I mean...I asked Daddy why I have don't have a mother, but he didn't answer." I took a deep breath. I knew Mr. Chair was shy about telling {Name} about his pregnancy, and what "gay" meant. I felt like I could explain it nice and thoroughly to him/her.

"Well, like Daddy told you, mothers and fathers love each other. Because they do, they have children, as you know already," I explained. "But Daddy and Piggeh loved each other. They didn't care that they're both guys. They loved each other so much. So they made love, and Daddy gave birth to you."

{Name} nodded, and seemed to take in everything I told him/her. "I get it," he/she said.

**MALE VERSION:** I looked {Name} square in the eye. "{Name}, I hope you don't mind, but..." I started. "I think I love you as much as Daddy and Piggeh love each other. I-I-I just hope you don't mind or anything..."

I adjusted my mask, and prayed I didn't say the wrong thing. But I guess I didn't, because {Name} reached over, and held my clammy hand. "I...I love you, too, Cry," he whispered. "I think you're very handsome, and I don't care that we're both guys. I love you anyways."

I blushed, and smiled. "Oh...th-thank you, {Name}," I whispered. "You're very handsome yourself. I'm very glad we met, and I love you, too. So much."

**FEMALE VERSION:** {Name} went very quiet again for a minute. Then she looked me square in the eyes. "Cry, I love you!," she cried. "I love you so much. You're so cute, and very sweet. I want to love you, and you're so nice. I love you!"

I reached over, and grabbed her clammy hand. "I love you, too, {Name}," I whispered. "You're a beautiful girl, and I've never seen a girl like you. I'm very glad we met, and I love you. So much."

In only one second, I found that I was pushing my mask up to expose my lips. Then {Name} and I leaned in towards each other. His/Her sweet breath grazed my cheek as we both leaned in, and touched lips.

The kiss was so passionate, and sent warm tingles up and down my spine. {Name} reached over, and pulled my mask off my face. When he/she opened his/her eyes, he/she would see my face. I didn't mind at all. He/She is my life love.


	20. Feeling Evil Tonight

_*Barrel's POV*_

I was feeling very evil that night. In fact, I was feeling so evil, I assumed the thoughts of wanting to be a bro were just sleepy thoughts. After all, I did wake up at nearly the crack of dawn.

Mayo was sitting beside me, playing with my BarrelArmy pendant. Gonzales was doing sit-ups to get his abs prepared for battle. Chuckling evilly to myself, I stroked Mayo's back as if he were my precious cat. "You appear to be feeling much better, Barrel," he said. "That's good."

I smiled at him. "Ahh, yes," I said. "I feel just like myself again. I reached over, and gave Mayo's shoulders a quick little rub. "Now, you look like you could use some battle training, my little one," I said. "Why don't you go do that for Papa Barrel?" Mayo looked over his shoulder, and nodded. He got up, and headed for my grunt closet.

I stood up, and went over to Gonzales. "And how are we over here?," I asked. "Belly aches at all from so many sit ups at all, kiddo?" Gonzales shook his head, and stopped doing sit ups. "Nope! No belly aches," he said proudly. "I'm doing well, and I think I've built up quite a bit of muscle in here."

"Ah, very good, very good," I said. "If you're not too uncomfortable, mind if I have a quick feel?" Gonzales shook his head, and seemed perfectly comfortable with me touching his belly. "Not at all," he said.

At that, I untied the bronze belt around his waist, and opened up his tunic. His abdomen looked good; very toned and muscular. He had a very toned chest, and perfect six-pack abs. Gently, I took my index finger and thumb, and dug them gently into Gonzales's abs. Everything felt nice and strong, and he didn't object when I gave his abdomen a quick squeeze.

"Everything feels perfect in here, Gonzales!," I said. "Keep up the good work, kiddo." Because I knew I would.


	21. Growling

_*Mayo's POV*_

I went to the grunt closet, and went in. There was mist and red lights all around. I guess grunts must like red lights and mist. I walked past the sword rack, paying no mind to it. I could do it bare-handed, though, couldn't I?

_Is it a good idea to do this?_ I asked myself. _I mean, Grunt's claws are so sharp! But I really need to train! Should I use a sword...?_ Right before I could make a decision, a grunt shuffled it's way over to me.

_Get ready, Mayo,_ I told myself. _Just give it a kick in the stomach. Riggh-..._

It was too late; the grunt lashed its claw, and left a huge, bloody mark on my waist. I screamed as loud as I could as I collapsed onto the blood-stained tiles.

Blood began to leak through my shirt, and a rage of fire rushed over my waist. Tears stungs my eyes, and I silently begged Barrel to come find me.


	22. It Will Sting

_*Barrel's POV*_

I was lying next to Gonzales, doing a few sit-ups myself, when there was a scream from Mayo. All at once, I collapsed down, and stopped doing my sit-ups. "Is he alright?," Gonzales asked. I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said. "You keep going, while I go check on him." I gave Gonzales's still-exposed abdomen an airy pat, and ran up to the grunt closet.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with Mayo lying on his side, blood seeping through the shirt covering his waist. I gasped, and quickly, I darted over to him, and knelt down. "What happened here, my little one?," I asked gently.

_*Mayo's POV*_

I opened my eyes to see Barrel looming over me. "I-I...was trying t-to fight a grunt when it at-tacked me," I sobbed. "Ohh, I'm so sorry, my little one," Barrel whispered. "I feel so bad now. I should've told you; when you fight grunts, you need a weapon." He looked over to the sword rack, and I sniffled.

"You must be in a lot of pain," he said. "I'll be right back - I'll get something to put on that cut." Barrel got off the floor, and left the room for a quick minute. When he came back, he held a small bottle of clear liquid, a vial, and a syringe. I shuddered as he knelt down beside me once again.

Barrel reached over, unbuttoned my shirt, and gently pulled it off. Then, without touching anything, he looked the cut over. "Ouch, that looks pretty nasty," he said. Barrel took the liquid and the rag, and got the rag a little wet.

"B-Barrel, you don't have to help. I'll be okay," I insisted.

"No, no, my little one. I don't want you to suffer. That's a very deep cut, and it looks like it hurts," Barrel said.

"Y-yeah...but that stuff...it looks like it stings."

"It will sting, my little one. But it'll be all over before you know it. Papa Barrel's going to be very gentle."

At that, Barrel took the damp rag, and gently pressed it to the cut. When he did, I let out a little "ahh!" With his free hand, Barrel gently stroked my exposed shoulder blades. "I'm sorry. I know it stings, but I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

Once a good amount of the blood had stopped, Barrel removed the rag. Then he filled a syringe with the medicine in the vial. "This is going to hurt quite a bit, my little one," Barrel said. "I don't mean to hurt you, and the pain will go down quick as a little bunny."

As he brought the syringe down to my waist, light bounced off the needle, and created a sparkle. I closed my eyes to keep from panicking. The needle pierced my skin, and Barrel pushed down on the plunger. A sore, striking pain rushed through my body for a couple of seconds. But then the pain died down, and I started to feel calmer.

Barrel took me in his arms, and placed me into his lap. "I'm so, so sorry this happened, my little one," he whispered, stroking me gently. "I should've been more careful. Papa should've known. I'm here now. Shhh, I'm here now, my baby boy. Papa's got you. It's very late at night, you should try to go to sleep with the medicine."

I whimpered, and closed my eyes. But before I did, I saw a tear well in the corner of Barrel's eye. It streamed down his cheek, and landed on my wound. _Even tough guys like Barrel need their cries_, I told myself, falling into a deep sleep.


	23. I'll Stand By You

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

It was very late at night. I'm not too sure what time, but I assumed it was at least midnight. Stephano and I stored ourselves in the corners of the room, and our eyes didn't meet at all. In fact, I think Stephano fell asleep a couple of times. I could tell because he would snore, and wake up five minutes after.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

That minute was the first time our eyes met in hours and hours. We didn't say anything at first; we just stared at each other. Finally, I felt myself ask Stephano for something by cocking my head gently. Stephano answered with a single nod. At that, we slowly crawled out of our corners, and met each other off to the side and against the wall.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side, too_

Once we met, we gently wrapped our arms around each other's waists. Looking square into each other's eyes, we whimpered once. Our eyes watering and our bottom lips slightly trembling, we whimpered a second time. Bursting into tears, we fell into a tight hug.

_When the night falls on you,_

_and you don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Will make me love you less_

A raging tornado of depression and frustration swirled around Stephano and I. Our worlds were shattered.

Crushed.

Destroyed.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

When I was younger, and I hadn't met Pewdie or the bros yet, I didn't have anyone else to talk to. Little Mayo would always talk with me. I'd always appreciate it. I'd always talk with him, too, making sure he'd have a friend.

Gonzales and Stephano are twins - they're always supposed to be there for each other. All of their twenty-five years, they took care of and protected each other. For our family to betray us was like an ending world all around.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

I tried to breathe and stop crying so I could comfort Stephano and tell him everything would be alright. I just couldn't though. It was too hard, and I was crying far too much. Nothing would ever get Mayo and Gonzales to come back.

_*Piggeh's POV*_

I hated what I was seeing. Mt. Chair and Stephano were crushed. They probably felt like there was nothing left, and that everything they cared about had vanished. Both of them needed someone to cheer them up. To make them feel less lonely, like there was someone who cared. Because there was; they had the bros.

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

Cry, {Name}, Pewds, and I looked at each other. With a knowing look that said the same thing I was thinking, we all knelt down beside Mr. Chair and Stephano. Pewdie and I knelt beside Stephano, as Cry and {Name} pried Mr. Chair off of him. Before the two of them could grab on to each other again, I reached behind Stephano and pinned his arms to his back.

For a few seconds, Stephano began to panic. He hyperventilated, and squirmed around to try to break free. Then Pewdie gently whispered "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. It's alright, Stephy. You need to calm down now. It's time to relax." Stephano stopped freaking out, but continued to let the tears flow.

_If you're standing at the crosswalk_

_And don't know which path to chose_

Pewdie and I each wrapped an arm around Stephano so that he was in somewhat of a shelter. "I know you're upset about Gonzales," I whispered. "It's like having a limb taken off of you. But it'll be alright. The bros are here to take care of you, and make sure you're nice and healthy. We're here for you, Stephano. You can be sure of that. We're not going to let anyone hurt you."

Pewds leaned in, and kissed Stephano's neck pulse. I craned my neck down, and nuzzled his shoulder. "It's also important to remember Zaley isn't gone forever," Pewdie pointed out. "Barrel just hypnotized him to make him turn against us. If he can do that, we can turn him back, right?"

_Let me come along,_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

Our kind and sweet words had made Stephano's tears stop. He nodded, and grinned a little. Pewdie and I smiled as well. "See? There's that smile!," Pewdie cooed. "Now c'mere and give Pewdie a kiss." The two of them leaned in, and rested their lips against one another.

I giggled. "And give Piggeh a hug!," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, and squeezing him tightly. Stephano had been cured! And Mr. Chair...

_*Cry's POV*_

Mr. Chair is smaller, shyer, and much more sensitive than Stephano, so it would take quite a bit to calm him down. When {Name} and I pulled Mr. Chair away from Stephy, he fell into a raging fit. "NO! I WANT STEPHANO!," he screeched. Mr. Chair lashed out, and kicked at us. He even tried to bite me a few times.

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

While I held down Mr. Chair's legs, {Name} took off his shoes, then his socks. He/She placed Mr. Chair's little right foot in his/her lap, and gave the bottom of it a rub with his/her thumbs.

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

I reached over, and wiped Mr. Chair's many tears away with both of my pinkie fingers. Then I placed a hand on either shoulder. "Mr. Chair, we need to calm down now," I whispered. He slapped the foot {Name} wasn't holding against the floor. "But it's over now!," he sobbed.

I took a hand off his shoulder, and touch a gentle finger to his lips. "Ah, ah! Calm," I whispered. "Calm thoughts only. We're not going to get angry or be upset. We're just going to be nice and calm. Let's start being calm by taking a big deep breath." I breathed in through my nose, and out through my mouth, nice and slowly, hoping Mr. Chair would do it, too.

_And when_

_When the night falls on you baby_

Sure enough, the poor fellow did the same thing. "See? Calm," I whispered. "No tears, no anger. Just calm. It'll be alright. We're here for you. You'll be okay. We'll take care of you. Mayo's not gone, little guy; he just thinks he is. We're gonna get him back."

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

Mr. Chair sniveled. "B-but Cry, this is all my fault," he sobbed. "If I had never sprained my stupid ankle, we would've saved Gonzales, and none of this would've happened." {Name} put down Mr. Chair's right foot, and picked up his left foot, then continued to rub.

"No it's not, Daddy," he/she reassured him. "It's no one's fault but Barrel's. He's the one who made Mayo defy us. Mayo's going to come back, though. Don't worry, Daddy."

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Mr. Chair closed his eyes, and opened his arms in a wide hug. I fell into them, and we gave each other a nice squeeze. "We'll get Mayo back," I whispered reassuringly. "No need to cry. In the meantime, you have all of us. Pewds, Piggeh, {Name}, Stephano and myself are all here for you."

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

I gently massaged Mr. Chair's shoulders until I saw his eyelids droop. In just a few minutes, Mr. Chair had stopped crying, and was sleeping like a baby. He was feeling much better. Maybe not all better, but a lot better than before.

_Oh, I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_


	24. Mixed Emotions

_*Barrel's POV*_

The next morning, I was washing everyone's shirts. It felt nice to be shirtless; it was a hot day...or was it just me? I was feeling rather warm the night before after Mayo got hurt, too. I looked over to the couch to see Mayo showing Gonzales the scar that the grunt had given him.

That's when the feeling came again - the feeling of being a bro. It made me feel confused as well. I know, I know; I had the feelings before, and it was just because I was tired. But this time, I didn't feel tired at all...just strangely warm.

There were just so many feelings and emotions bottled up inside of me, and I didn't know what to do with myself. giving my six-pack abs a slap, I went upstairs to my room, and curled up on my bed.

I started down at my abdomen, my chin rested on my chest. How does Stephano get his eight-pack abs? Maybe it's because he's been a soldier all his life. Sighing, I rolled onto my side. What were these feelings? Why was I thinking about being a bro? Was I getting sick? I mean I was feeling very warm and all, but I didn't feel _that_ sick.

Just then, the door opened, and Gonzales walked in. "Hey Barrel," he said gently. "You seemed kind of upset, so I came in to check on you. You feelin' okay?" I shrugged. "I don't know," I sighed. Gonzales perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Just chill out, Barrel," he said. "Just relax. Go to sleep. Just a nice sleep will make you feel better." Gonzales gently stroked my waist. It was very nice and gentle on my bare waist, and tickled a little. My eyes started to gently drop shut.

"Hush now. Hush, Barrel," Gonzales whispered. "You don't feel good at all, and just need to sleep. Everything will be sorted out when you wake up." With that, my eyelids dropped down, and closed as I was dragged into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	25. Lucky

_*Stephano's POV*_

We all went up onto the roof for some fresh air. Each of us (except for {Name}) had a margarita in a cute little glass. {Name} made them himself/herself with a very good recipe he/she figured out all on his/her own.

Pewdie closed his eyes, and took a sip of his drink. When he pulled it away from his thirsty lips, he sighed, smacking his lips. "You know what bros?," he chimed. "We're so lucky to have each other. I mean, we're all such good friends, and we take good care of each other no matter what."

I brought my glass up to my nose, and took in the orangey-pineapple scent. "We really are," I said. "It feels so good to have each other friends. It's good to know zey all care."

Mr. Chair and Piggeh looked at each other with love. Piggeh smirked, and swiveled his waist. "Yee! I'm feeling good tonight Mr. Chair," he purred. "Mind showing these two hungry lips for some loooove?" Mr. Chair blushed, and giggled shyly. "Only if you behave, sweetheart," he said.

Piggeh stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Aww, but behaved it no fun!," he faked a whine. Mr. Chair giggled again. "Ohhh, you know I love you," he purred. "I'll let you be a little naughty." Both Mr. Chair and Piggeh set down their glasses, and wrapped their arms around each other, and pressed their lips together. You could hear their gentle lip-smacking as they started frenching each other. Ah, those lovebirds.

Cry took a little sip of his drink, as {Name} looked at him. "You like it?," he/she asked. Cry nodded. "Yeah, it's really good! You should feel proud you made such a delicious drink," he said. "You want a sip? You are immortal, you know, so there is no age requirement for you."

{Name} shook his/her head. "No thanks," he/she said. "I made it for you guys. Think of it as a labor of love." Cry blushed deeply. "Aww! You're so cute!," he cooed, throwing his arms around {Name}. He/She giggled softly, and wrapped his/her arms around Cry.

Pewds and I peered at each other, both of us with a sweet smile on, and a blush across the bridge of our noses. I rubbed the stubble on my chin, and put an arm around Pewdie's shoulders.

"Pewdie?"

"Yes Stephano?"

"Yeu look pretty tonight."

"Thank you Stephy. You look really beautiful, too."

"Ah, sank yeu."

Both of us were quiet for a few seconds as I scooted closer, and held Pewdie's hand in mine.

"Pewdie?"

"Yes Stephano?"

"Can I give yeu a little present?"

"Of course!"

I grabbed Pewdie's chin, and gave him a little peck on the lips. As I pressed harder, his cheeks turned the pinkest of all pinks.

"St...Stephano that was so sweet of you. Th-thank you."

I smiled. "Sink nozing of it, my cupcake."


	26. Bro Fever

_*Barrel's POV*_

I woke up in a lot of pain, nearly coughing my throat up. My head was hammering, my throat felt swollen, and my stomach groaned with soreness. My ears felt clogged, and my nose was completely congested. Gonzales was right; I was getting sick.

When I woke up, I saw both Zaley and Mayo were sitting by the bed, both of them very worried. Gonzales sighed out of relief when he saw my opened eyes. "Well, he's awake now," he said. Mayo stroked my sweat-drenched forehead, and slipped a thermometer into my mouth, and under my tongue. He left it in for a few seconds, then took it out, and checked my temperature.

"102.3, ouch. He's going to need a lot of rest and quite the bit of medicine," Mayo said. "You alive, Barrel? Or did you bake with that terrible fever?" I smiled and giggled just a little at his joke. "Imaliveee," I slurred, still feeling tired.

Gonzales placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you get so sick all of a sudden?," he asked. I was dying to say "_It's Bro Fever. For some reason, I've been having this strange to become a bro."_ Instead I just shrugged.

I pushed the covers off of me, and started getting out of bed. "I think I'll be alright. It's just a fever," I insisted. "I'll be training for battle if either of you need me." I stood up out of bed, but lost my balance, and collapsed onto my side.

Gonzales and Mayo knelt down beside me. "No you won't, Barrel," Gonzales said gently. "You sir are going to be resting in bed, and getting better." He lifted me up, and put me back into bed.

Mayo helped me pull my vest and shirt off, then covered me back up. He placed a damp cloth over my damp forehead. Gonzales filled a medicine cup about halfway with some medicine, and placed an arm under my back to lift me up a little.

He gently poured the thick, red, foul-tasting medicine down my throat, then laid me back down. Mayo sat on the edge of my bed. "Now go back to sleep," he whispered. "You're so sick, and you need rest. Let the medicine do it's job, and just sleep." He stroked me gently on my bare arm with his fingertips. I shut my eyes, fluttered my lashes, and hoped the Bro Fever would pass soon.


	27. Dampened

_*Gonzales's POV*_

After Barrel had been resting for about five or so hours, I went to go check on him. In his bedroom, the first thing you could see was Barrel curled up into a ball under the covers in a little ball. If you listened absolutely carefully, you could hear...sobbing of some sort.

I slowly approached the bed. "Barrel, what's wrong?," I asked the lump in the covers.

"There ain't nothing _wrong_!," Barrel snapped. "Leave me be now, will ya?" Then from the sound of it, he began to cry harder. I placed a hand on where I guessed his shoulder would be. "Barrel," I said gently. "It's alright. If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Barrel pulled down the blankets to his chin to reveal a teary face. "I'm sorry for snappin' at ya, Gonzales," he sniffled. "This is just really weak, and I didn't want you to think I wasn't a man. You ain't gonna make fun of me, are you?"

I shook my head. "Of course I...ain't," I said, patting his shoulder again. Barrel took a deep breath, and wiped his tears. The waterworks beginning to get heavier, Barrel chewed on the edge of the quilt.

"It's the way you and Mayo tucked me into bed after I tried to get out."

I cocked my head slightly. "Oh?"

Barrel sniffled again. "I used to have an older brother. His name was Barry. After my parents died in a fire, he was the only one who could care for me. If you haven't already been able to tell, I was a pretty stubborn kid. Was afraid of everything. Clung to Barry quite a lot.

"When I got sick, I'd always try to insist I was okay. I'd try to get out of bed, and go out to train for battle. Barry would always tuck me back in...just like you and Mayo did. He did the same stuff you did just then; take my temperature...take my shirt off...give me some medicine...and he'd make sure I fell asleep.

I loved my brother very much. He loved me just as much. We'd take good care of each other, and made sure we were comfortable. Now, one day, Barry dropped his sunglasses in a pool. He needed them sunglasses, because he was blind. So he jumped in, and couldn't see anything of course. And that's when it happened."

I rubbed Barrel's shoulder as his cue to continue. Barrel took a deep breath. "The water monster attacked him. Barry was strangled at drowned, all at once. He...was killed. The only person who would take care of me then...was myself. Ever since Barry died, I've always felt so evil inside...so I became Emperor of the Barrel Army."

Barrel sighed sadly, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. His tears ran down his cheeks, and he started to cry all over again. "I miss Barry," he sobbed. He held the sunglasses close to his heart, and cried even harder.

"Oh, Barrel," I whispered softly. "I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry to hear about your brother." Barrel shook his head. "Don't have to...b-be sorry," he sobbed. "I just r-really...m-miss him!" He rolled over, and buried his face in his pillow, sobbing to his heart's content.

"Oh Barrel," I whispered again, leaning down and hugging him. All I could feel was his back rising, then falling once again as he cried and cried. It broke my heart, Barrel crying over his loss. But he was very sick, and needed the struggle to get better.


	28. Coming Home

_*Barrel's POV*_

I was sick for a couple of days. Both Gonzales and Mayo were my nurses; they took my temperature, laid cloths over my forehead and chest. They made sure I was drinking enough cool liquids, and gave me enough to eat.

They took such good care of me that I was better in only two days. The day I was healthy again, I woke up early. After Gonzales and Mayo woke up, I said, "Get cleaned up, and eat something, boys. We're going out for a walk."

_Step one, you say "We need to talk"_

_He walks, you say "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

The walk was peaceful...at first anyways. It was a sunny day, and there were only a few clouds in the sky. But then we came across the last people we wanted to see...

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Mr. Chair, Stephano and I went out for a walk, when we came across the three we didn't want to run into at all. Mayo, Gonzales, and Barrel. Nobody said a word at first. We just stared at each other. Stephano and Mr. Chair slowly began to quiver as the minutes passed.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

And all of a sudden, Mr. Chair snapped in the bat of a single eyelash.

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

I felt like a shaken-up bottle of soda with all my anger stored inside me. Randomly I couldn't hold it in any longer, and POP!

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"You!," I shouted at Mayo. "You're not Barrel's! You're ours! You are a bro! This is not the Mayo we know and love. This is a monster of a young man. Someone that son of a Barrel wants you to be. I don't know who you are, but I miss the old Mayo, and I'd like him back."

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

As I spoke, tears ran down my cheeks, and my glasses fogged up. I really did miss Mayo, and hadn't the slightest clue why he had turned against us.

_*Mayo's POV*_

I stopped everything, and listened intently to what Mr. Chair was saying. And he was right; Barrel had hypnotized me to love him. I loved PewDiePie! I was a bro!

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

WIthout hesitant, I darted over to Mr. Chair, and hugged him. "I missed you, too, Mr. Chair," I whispered. "I remember who I am now. I am a bro." Mr. Chair sniffled, and grinned, hugging me back. I gently rocked him back and forth, humming to try to make the tears stop. He deserved to be happy.

_*Stephano's POV*_

"A-and yeu! You're not a barrel either!," I shot at Gonzales. "What happened to brothers always being zere for each other? Lately yeu haven't been here; yeu've betrayed the bros, Pewdie, and I. I don't know yeu. Are yeu ze Gonzales I've know for twenty-five years? Because it doesn't seem like it."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

I'm a soldier, yet I was crying right then and there. I didn't care. I wanted my twin brother back.

_*Gonzales's POV*_

My mind and soul took in Stephano's words. What was I doing? I didn't belong anywhere near that Barrel! Pewds was the only bro for me!

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

I rushed over to Stephano, and gave him a big hug. "Yes, brother," I whispered. "This is the Gonzales you've known for twenty-five years. I am a bro." Stephano hugged me back and smiled.

_As he begins to raise his voice,_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

*Pewdie's POV*

They did it! They turned Mayo and Gonzales back around! I knew they could - it would just take some courage and trust.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

After looking at the bros hugging, I looked up at Barrel. His face was red - bright red - with either anger, embarrassment, or plain upsetment. He glared at me, shuffled his foot hard against the ground, and whipped around to start storming back to his base.

We did too. But we were very happy. Our friends came back, and it was a great day!

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

**A/N: I know the song is longer than this, but I was running out of room, and I didn't want to run the risk of the design looking stupid, so I just ended the song here. Sorry if this looks stupid! DX**


	29. I Wish it Was a Dream

_*Barrel's POV*_

I got back to my base, and slammed the door so hard, a potion glass fell off the shelf. It hit against the ground, and shattered...just like my heart did. Not knowing what to do, I paced the room with angry strides. I was so frustrated - I took good care of Gonzales and Mayo, and they go out and betray me...while I was standing right there!

As I paced, a tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily. "Don't you dare start crying, Barrel!," I yelled at myself, my voice cracking twice. "Only weak guys cry. You're tough...you're brave!" That didn't help at all; it just made me even more sad. I exploded into loud sobs, tears running down my cheeks. The last time I cried this hard was when Barry died, so I knew that I was pretty upset without even having to think.

Feeling like I had nothing left, I got into my "comfort position." I dropped to a squat, buried my face in my hands, and rested my elbows on my knees. It was over. I took care of Mayo like a son, and Gonzales like my very close brother. They were gone. Not only did I miss them, but I wouldn't have anyone to pour my feelings out onto. I had to keep everything bottled inside of me.

That's when something popped into my head. "It's a dream," I told myself through sobs. "It's all just a bad, bad dream. All ya gotta do is wake up, and it'll be all over. It'll be all done." I reached into my shirt, and under my arm. I gave my armpit a pinch, making sure to twist the skin so hard it turned red.

It was painful. It hurt, and very uncomfortable. However, no matter how hard I pinched, I wasn't wakin' up. Everything was all real. I was really all alone. I buried my face in his hands, and cried harder than I already was. _"I wish it was a dream!"_

I felt like a weakling. I felt like such a baby. But my heart...it was sore! It beat with pain and it really hurt. It might've had a black and blue bruise right in the middle of it. My heart was shattered, and I was a wreck. Pain traveled through every single vein, and it hurt.

It was a thunderous pain. I didn't like it at all, and wanted it to stop. Standing up, I went over to my potion supply. I surfed through all the vials and found my vial of Soothe Potion - the same kind I used to help stop the hurt and calm him down when Mayo was attacked.

I got a syringe, and filled it all the way to the top with the potion. I paced a little bit, and stopped in the middle of the room. I shook my left arm out of the sleeve, and stuck it out in front of me. Tensing the arm and holding my breath, I held the needle high above my bicep. With a tiny bit of hesitation, I stabbed my arm, and pushed the plunger down.

The was a sharp pain for a few short seconds. Then it faded, I started to feel calm. As blood streamed down from the wound, and under my armpit, onto the floor, and down the rest of my arm, I began feeling very good. Happy, almost.

The whole room began fading into a sky blue light. My heart pounded so hard inside my chest it was sore. I had reached paradise. I fell to the ground with the needle still halfway out of my arm, and closed my eyes.


	30. Back!

_*Piggeh's POV*_

"You seriously don't like cream in your coffee, Cry?!"

"Cry, there has to be something wrong with you!"

"Yeah, but hey! You don't like raspberry coffee, {Name}!"

Cry, {Name}, and I were joking around about things we would never put into coffee, when there was a rap on the door. "Well, they're home earlier than I thought they'd be back," I said, my left piggy ear twitching as it always did when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you think they were chased home?," {Name} asked nervously. Cry shrugged. "It's possible," he said, getting up to answer the door. "Although they probably wouldn't knock if that was the case."

Cry opened the door, and standing in the doorway were Pewdie, Stephano, and Mr. Chair. Among them were Gonzales and Mayo! {Name} and I sprung off the couch. "Welcome back, bros!," the two of us said, along with Cry.

Gonzales and Mayo smiled sadly. "We're back!," Gonzales said happily. "We're really sorry, too, bros. That was just about the stupidest thing we've ever done." {Name} ran over, and gave Zaley a hug.

"It's alright, you two," he/she said. "Sure, we're a little disappointed, but you're back, right? We can't stay mad at you." I strolled over, and placed one hand on Gonzales's shoulder, and the other on Mayo's. "Besides, you came back to us, right?," I said with a grin. "You guys really are bros. A true bro goes back to their friends." Mayo's smile brightened. "Thanks guys," he said. "You're the best friends anyone can ever have!"


	31. Treatment

_*Barrel's POV*_

I woke up on the floor of my base, my left arm caked in dried-up blood. From the sensations of it, it seemed like my fever was beginning to come back. I felt hot and sweaty all over, and the pain returned. I was beginning to get sick again.

Coughing until my throat hurt, I pulled myself off the floor, and tied a white rag around the wound from stabbing myself with the needle. Then I went upstairs to my bedroom. After curling up in bed, I decided I needed medical attention or I would never feel any better.

So I reached over to the sidetable, picked up the handset, and called one of the BarrelArmy nurses. Once I got one to come, I closed my eyes, and had a nap.

"Barrel, sir?"

I groaned as someone shook me by the shoulder very gently.

"Barrel, sir. I need you to wake up for me, m'lord."

After making sure my sunglasses were on, I opened my eyes to see the nurse standing over me. She had ribcage-length, indigo hair, and bright, turquoise eyes as blue as the ocean. She wore a flowy white tank top and skirt paired with shiny white heels. Her voice is always soft, and she has a thick, Scottish accent.

"There you are sir," she whispered. "You called because you weren't feeling well, hm?" I simply nodded. "Alright then," Raspberry answered. "Stay nice and calm for me. I'm just going to feel your forehead." She gently slid her hand under my bangs, and rested it on my sweaty forehead. Then she lightly felt my left cheek, then my right. "Feels like a fever to me," she whispered. "Let's take your temperature, now."

Raspberry pulled a thermometer out of her pocket, and slipped it under my tongue. When there was a shrill beeping, she took it out. "103.1; you're running a very high temperature, sir," she said. She took an otoscope out of her pocket, and clicked an ear specula onto it. She gently pulled on my earlobe, and looked into my right ear. When she finished, she winced and looked into my left ear.

"Gosh, do they hurt, Barrel sir?," she asked. "They're all red and look really sore. Not to mention all of this wax." I nodded. "They're quite achey," I answered. Raspberry nodded, and took a little reddish-brown bottle out of her pocket. "Are you having any problems hearing?," she asked. I shook my head; I could hear just fine.

Raspberry nodded, and shook the bottle. Then she squeezed two little droplets from the bottle into each of my ears. It was a little sore at first. After a few seconds, the coolness of the liquid was very soothing.

Raspberry took a tongue depressor out of her pocket. "Now, open wide, sir," she said. "I'm just going to look at the back of your throat."

I opened my mouth.

"Stick out your tongue."

I did, and Raspberry placed the tongue depressor on my tongue. I immediately started to gag, so Raspberry took it away.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't trying to trigger your gag reflexes. I know that yours get quite strong when you're sick. Now, relax your throat. If you feel gagged, let me know. Open up again."

I open my mouth, and stick out my tongue, letting Raspberry rest the tongue depressor on my tongue, but not far enough in so that it'll make me gag.

"Good job. Now say 'ahh.'"

"Aaahhh..."

"Goodness sir!," Raspberry said with shock. "This is why I have told you that you _must_ invest in taking those tonsils out, Barrel sir. They get extremely swollen when you have sore throats. This tonsillitis looks like it hurts you a lot."

Raspberry placed a finger on either side of my throat. "Have a swallow, sir." I swallowed as best as I could, but it really hurt. "Ah, Barrel sir," Raspberry whispered. "Your throat must be causing you a lot of pain. You're forcing yourself to swallow; the movements in there are not natural at all." I nodded. "It does hurt. It hurts a lot to talk as well," I croaked. Raspberry nodded sadly.

"Now, Barrel sir," Raspberry said, "May I have you take off your shirt, and just pull the blankets down to your lower abdomen?" I nodded. Sitting up as much as my sore body would let me, I removed my vest, then my shirt. I laid back down, and covered my legs back up, making sure my chest and stomach were exposed well enough.

Raspberry took out a stethoscope, and put the ear pieces in her ears. She carefully pressed the chestpiece to my hot, sweaty chest. It felt very cold and comforting, as I was nearly cooked to death by a fever. It took half of my strength to hold back a sigh of relief.

"Deep breath, sir."

I breathed in, and then out nice and easily.

Raspberry then gently pressed on my belly, and had a listen to my stomach. Then she listened to my neck pulse, and put the stethoscope away. "Oh, Barrel sir," she whispered, Her voice wreaking of worry. "Your heart's beating a mile a minute, your neck pulse it just hammering, and your stomach is making the most wretched of sounds. I think I know what's going on here, sir."

I sighed, and laid back down, leaving my shirt off. "What's going on with me, Razz?," I asked. "This horrible fever is from stress," she said.

I knew it! It was Bro Fever all along!

"Barrel sir?"

"Yes?"

"Does this have something to do with the Barrel Army, m'lord?"

My eyes watered. "Y-yes..."

"M'lord, you look like you need to cry. Have you been holding these tears in, sir?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"No 'buts', sir! Let those tears out right now. This isn't at all healthy for you. Especially since you're very sick."

I didn't exactly want to cry. Sure, I had cried a tiny bit when Mayo got hurt. Maybe I got a little emotional when I told Gonzales about Barry's death. And sure, I cried quite a bit when Mayo and Gonzales betrayed me. But crying something I only do in private, and if not, in front of one or two other men. And Raspberry was a woman.

But I did what I was told anyways, and let the tears flow, pathetic sobs erupting from my sore throat. "Now, now. What's been giving you the troubles?," Raspberry asked. "Is this something you would like to talk about?" In reality, I didn't want to talk about losing Gonzales and Mayo at all. However I felt like it would make me feel so much better. So I started to talk.

"I-I got two of the Bros to side with me and become Barrels," I explained through heavy sobs. "I treated them so well. As if they were my biological brother and son. The stupid Bros got them back on their side. A-and I...I really miss 'em like hell."

"Ah, Barrel, m'lord," Raspberry whispered. "We need to not think of these bros. They've made you upset enough. They've damaged your sick heart, and hurt your feelings." I tightened the cloth around my arm to make sure Raspberry wouldn't see the cut; if she did, she would rat me out about self harm.

Raspberry patted my head, as I sniffled, and wiped my tears. "Now, it'll be okay. You're going to destroy them. It's all going to be yours. Completely yours. You're very strong," she said, feeling my bicep muscles, most likely to emphasize her point. "Now, about this awful fever; your potions are downstairs, am I right?" I nodded.

Raspberry got up, and went downstairs for a few minutes. When she came back up, she was holding a pear-shaped glass filled with a bubbling, sea-green colored liquid. She handed he glasses to me, and helped me sit up.

"Now, drink this up," Raspberry said. "With this potion and a lot of rest, you'll feel much better in no time." I nodded, and drank the potion down in almost one swig. Raspberry set the glass on the table beside the bed, and tucked me back in.

Almost immediately after closing my eyes, I had a wonderful dream about my soon-to-be victory against the BroArmy.


	32. Unusual

_*Pewdie's POV*_

"This is unusual, bros," I stated at absolutely random one evening. Stephano, who was drinking from a liter of Seven Up and watching the gorgeous sunset, put the bottle down, and turned to me. "Unusual?," he asked. "How zo?" I stood up, and walked over to my boyfriend. Taking a seat next to him, I said, "Barrel. He hasn't tried anything clever lately. Like...at all."

Mayo, who was sitting on the couch between Mr. Chair and Gonzales, flipped himself upside down. "Well, he was sick last week," he said, his flat cap falling off of his head. "If he fell gravely ill, then we have time for battle planning." I nodded - it was a good point.

Stephano nodded. "Well, zough he was sick, we should still be careful," Stephano said. "He could be planning some surprise attack, and we don't know about it." Mr. Chair, reading a very thick book, nodded once, marked his page, and closed the book. "That is a true," he said. "That Barrel is so sneaky. He'll try anything at the weirdest times. If we're lucky, he'll show up here at the door, hacking and sneezing all over the place."

Piggeh snorted. "Thanks, Mr. Chair, honey."

"What for?"

"This image in my head."

"Oh?"

"Barrel...in his un-"

"Okay, sweetheart! I get the idea, thank you very much!"

Cry pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt a few times. "It's kinda stuffy in here," he sighed. "Why don't we sit up on the roof or something? Let the fresh air in here come in." As he got up, and started outside, {Name} threw his/her arms around his waist.

We all followed, and began to head up onto the roof, where we could relax for a little bit, and watch the beautiful sunset.

Piggeh gave Mr. Chair a nudge with his elbow.

"Hey, Mr. Chair."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What if we see Barrel drying his un-"

"I'm sure we won't, sweetheart!"

Piggeh snickered, and hugged Mr. Chair waist.

As we headed outside, I grabbed onto Stephano's hand. He turned to look at me. "What's wrong, Pewds?," he asked. "I'm nervous," I admitted. "What do we do if Barrel does attack us without a warning?"

Stephano blinked. "Well, we've trained quite a bit," he said as we stepped out. "We have our weapons, and we should be...ohhh god!"

He froze, his vision fixed on one spot. I glanced around to see everyone was looking the same way. Their eyes were filled with worry, and it made me nervous. I followed their gazes, very, very slowly with suspense.

"Oh...

_...SHEET!"_


	33. Potions and Magic

_*Pewdie's POV*_

"Oh...

..._SHEET!_"

Standing in front of us was none other than Barrel. He looked perfectly healthy, like nothing had ever been wrong him. He was holding something behind his back, and seemed to be rubbing it with his thumb. "You!," Mayo growled. "When did you get better?! Did you use potions on yourself or something?" Barrel smiled very smugly, and pulled what he had behind his back out. It was a balloon-shaped glass filled with a smoking liquid that was a burnt gray color.

"I bet you Bros weren't expecting my visit," Barrel sneered. "I'm here now. And now is when I reign over you!" He tossed his head back, and cackled. I felt chills of being disturbed run up and down my spine, and through my entire skeleton.

Barrel pulled his arm back, and threw the potion at us. The bros and I were thrown backwards as a thick cloud of black smoke lingered around us. After a few seconds, it finally let up, revealing the Bros coughing. "Bros," I said. "Let's get him!"

Stephano and Gonzales were the first two to jump up. They unsheathed their swords, and ran towards Barrel. All at once, they tried to stab at the man's shoulders. However, Barrel was faster he took the blades of either sword, ripped them out of Gonzales and Stephano's hands, and threw them off the building.

Because the impact of Barrel snatching his sword was so strong, Gonzales fell onto his side. Barrel held him down with a single foot. Following his instincts, Gonzales immediately began to squirm. Barrel just snickered. "The more ya wiggle, the harder I step. And the harder I step, the closer you become to being crushed," he jeered.

Stephano curled his lip in anger. At nearly the speed of sound, he darted over, and kicked Barrel's knee, forcing him to get his foot off of Gonzales. Before Barrel could put his foot back on Zaley, Stephy picked him up by the waist, and pounced over to my side once again.

Mr. Chair put on a brave face, and put his hands behind his back. Like a brave and strong trooper, he strutted up to Barrel, and cleared his throat.

"I've been practicing," he said.

Barrel smirked. "Practicing what?"

"Attacks."

"Attacks, now?"

"Yes."

"Really? I don't believe it. Show me."

Mr. Chair backed up a little, and interlocked his fingers together. "Explosión de Fogo," he whispered. All at once, there was a BANG! and reddish-orange smoke clouded around Barrel. When it died down after approximately fifteen seconds, Barrel had soot-stained cheeks, arms, and wrinkled clothes. Shooting Mr. Chair an "Impressive, but I'm still stronger" glare, Barrel rested a hand on the back of his other hand. Then he muttered, "Lanzamento-lo."

A force of wind was thrown at Mr. Chair, and he was thrown backwards. Luckily, Piggeh was there. He caught Mr. Chair in his arms, winked and eye, and placed him down. Then he, Cry, and Mayo each picked up a large rock. "We don't play hacky-sack in our free time for nothin'!," Cry said, pulling his arm back. In sync, he, Piggeh, and Mayo chucked their rocks at Barrel.

They hit Barrel's left and right shoulder, or stomach and he fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

_*Your POV*_

You grin as everyone exchanges a round of Brofists. _What can we do now?_, you ask yourself. _A couple more attacks and we'll defeat the BarrelArmy!_

That's when you realize there is a yellowish bottle of stuff strapped to Barrel's belt. Wondering what it is, you turn to Pewdie. "Distract him," you whisper. "I know what we can do." Pewdie nods, and bolts over to Barrel, who is slowly pulling himself off the ground, a hand over his stomach.

"Oh, if it isn't the BroArmy leader himself," he taunts. "That's right," Pewdie says, his voice filled with glee. "Brofist, Bro?" He reaches out a fist, and punches Barrel square in the eye. And in a matter of seconds, the two of them are in a full-fledged fist fight. There's your chance!

You drop to your knees, and makes sure your wings aren't too high, but not sticking out too much. Then you start crawling. You can feel everyone's eyes on you, even Pewdie's side glances as he beats on Barrel. They're watching you, making sure Barrel doesn't see you, wondering what your plan is.

Finally, you made it over to Barrel. Being careful that you don't touch his butt as he jumps around and tries to lunge at Pewdie, you reach out, and unclip the bottle from his belt. Just then, Barrel stops fighting with Pewdie, and squints with a little bit of a head cock. He realizes something is missing.

Gasping softly to yourself, you spread your wings, and flap them violently. Feathers blowing all over the place, you fly back to your safe spot beside the Bros. Though you're shaking violently, you feel complete inside - you got the potion.


	34. Fire

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The Bros and I made our ways over to {Name}. In his/her hands, he/she holds the most beautiful potion I've ever seen. It's silver in color, but since it is enclosed in an amber bottle, it has somewhat of a tangerine tint to it. Rainbow colored marbles that look somewhat squishy dance around in the gorgeous liquid, and sparkles enhance its beauty as it glitters brilliantly in the sun. We looked up at Barrel, expecting him to be in hysterics over his stolen potion. But he wasn't; he was smirking.

"If you waited, you could've won the battle," he said simply. "What?!," Cry demanded. Barrel paced a little. "One of my Barrels made this for me. I've never seen it in action myself, but I heard that it'll help me in battle," he explained. "Since you are the keepers of it right now, I can break the bottle, and you will face the power. {Name}, if you broke it while it was on my belt, you could've won this battle."

Before anyone could act, Barrel flicked his wrist so his pocket knife fell out of his glove pockets. He then lifted it to his lips. "My dear weapon, I'm so sorry. I must abandon you, though I've had you since I was the same age as _the shrimp!_," he paused to give Mayo a dirty look. "Just always remember, you were always my favorite weapon, and you helped me through a lot."

Barrel pulled his arm back, and shot it forward, sending his knife at the bottle in {Name's} hands. The gleamingly silver blade struck the amber bottle, and all the sparkling liquid spilled out. And suddenly, the rooftop the Bros and I were standing on bursted into raging, rainbow-colored flames, which consumed us in one whole swallow, silver sparks slowly dancing their way up our bodies.

_This is what torture must be_

_Fire is the only thing I can see_

_As the sparks rise, I begin to become beat_

_I cannot take all of this heat_

_All of my power is beginning to drain,_

_My entire body is in pain_

_The sparks are around my neck up high_

_I swear! I think I'm gonna die_

_Is this really how it will end?_

_I'll miss you, my friends!_

Once the ring of electricity jumped off of my body and back into the fire, everything died down. The fire dropped the Bros and I in a circle, all of us lying on our front sides. I moved my eyes to see Barrel standing there. He wasn't cackling...he wasn't even smirking! He was just _standing there_.

"I'm so sorry, Bros," I whispered weakly. And without thinking, I moved my hand so that it was placed on top of Stephano's.

Stephano moved his so that it was on Gonzales's.

Gonzales's placed his hand gentle on top of Mayo's.

Mayo shifted his hand so that it was rested on Mr. Chair's.

Mr. Chair slid his on top of Piggeh's.

Piggeh put his onto {Name}'s.

{Name} eased his/her's onto Cry's.

And Cry rested his on mine.

Once we were all connected, I began to feel strong once again. After I felt completely revived, a silvery beam shot up from the center of us towards Barrel.

Barrel didn't act scared at all. Instead of yowling in fear, he threw his arms out to the side, and tossed his head back. And I could've sworn I heard him say, "Take me quickly; I deserve the pain." Did that mean he felt bad for hurting us? That he didn't know the potion would harm us that badly? I-I wonder...

The silver beam swallowed Barrel, as his body turned white, and he teleported away. After everything was calm again, we all pulled ourselves so that we were sitting up. "We did it again, Bros!," I cheered. Laughing to each other, we exchanged a round of Brofists. Yes!


	35. My Neutral Song

*Barrel's POV*

_What the hell have I done?_

_That was stupid - really dumb_

_Sitting here, out the window I stare_

_The pain is a takeover, one I can't bear_

_In a trance I begin to sink_

_Something rather strange I being to think_

_I hate the BarrelArmy! Always breaking hearts_

_I couldn't care less if they fell apart_

_I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt_

_The BarrelArmy resembles a pile of dirt_

_I don't care what that think, I'm going to leave_

_The Barrel Army is my new pet peeve_

_I probably won't go and join the Bros_

_After that they won't trust me, I know_

_I'll go around without an army now_

_I'm going to be neutral, as off as it sounds_

_Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm kind of sad_

_I feel horrible; really, really bad_

_I blink, as a tear escapes my eye_

_This is unusual, as I don't normally cry_

_Sighing heavily, I head off to bed_

_Ideas of a crumbling BarrelArmy fresh in my head_

_I curl up, smile, and fall into a dream_

_It feels good inside to start clean!_


	36. Epilouge

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The Bros and I left the base to go back to the apartment. It felt awesome to finally see home, where we belonged. And it felt even better to know that that we had defeated the BarrelArmy once again!

The minute we got home, Piggeh ran over to his sleeping rug. "Ruggy!," he cried, diving face first onto the plush, pinkish-gray rug. "Goodbye spring-filled couch!" Mr. Chair laughed, and walked over to the rug. "Ohh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad!," he giggled, lying down next to Piggeh.

Piggeh snickered. "Ohh, but it was, Mr. I'm-Okay-With-Sleeping-On-The-Floor!," he laughed. The two of them began to play-wrestle, trying to tickle each other, and poke one another's belly buttons.

Smiling at the two lovebirds, Stephano sat on the couch. "It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow," he said. "How does a walk zrough ze city togezer sound?" I plopped myself next to him, grinning. "It sounds great, Stephano," I said, hugging him around the waist.


End file.
